The Unwanted Wife
by Kanekiix
Summary: A marriage he didn't want and the pain she has to bare... Rated T for now as it may go up as story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

**THE UNWANTED WIFE**

 **A/N:** Everyone will be ooc in this story. So if you find them not making sense like the Anime or Manga, you have been warned.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Maid-sama _._

 **WARNING:** This story will be rated R as the story progresses. Although it won't go into much detail.

English is not my first language so I'm sorry if there's a lot of grammatical errors. Please bare with me!

 **CHAPTER 1**

"This is ridiculous, Grandfather."

"I think differently." His brother said with a wicked grin. "What better way to seal the deal and hold 90 percent of the biggest company in Asia?" His grin widening as he looked at his brother, who appeared to be annoyed and very irritated.

"If you think this is such a great idea, why don't you do it?"

"I'd love to, but this job is perfect for you."

"Enough!" Their grandfather finally said loudly. "You will marry her, Takumi and that's final." Takumi's brother chuckled lightly beside him. "Be quiet, Gerald or I'll change my mind and have you marry her instead." Their grandfather said sharply.

Gerald stopped and smiled at his brother, who appeared to be even more frustrated.

The Walker owned one of the biggest and largest companies in Europe and Asia; and to make their company even bigger and stronger, Mr. Richard Walker had arranged for his youngest grandson to wed with his rival's granddaughter.

"Your wedding is tomorrow and I expected for you to be there when the guests arrived."

"Tomorrow?!" Takumi said in horror. "That's too soon."

"I do not want to drag this out any longer. I need their company to merge with our so Gerald can take care of any lend that was placed on their company."

"Just think of this way, Brother." Gerald said, slapping his brother back. "You'll be a married man by this time tomorrow." He chuckled.

Takumi pushed his brother's hand aside.

"I don't have any saying in this am I?" He asked his grandfather.

The say grandfather just shook his head.

"Fine!" He stormed out of the door.

"Make sure to be there tomorrow!" His grandfather called out after him and then turned to Gerald, "Stop laughing at your brother. You should thank him because he takes your place. Besides, he needs to settle down. I had enough of his reputation with women."

* * *

Takumi drove out of his grandfather's mansion in frustration and anger. Never in a million years had he planned to wed a woman he had never met. He knew nothing of this woman and not even her name. He wondered if she dreads this marriage as much as he. Or was she happy for this marriage to happen to save her family's company? Whatever it is, he will never love or acknowledged her as his wife.

* * *

Tokyo, Japan

Misaki Ayuzawa stood on the balcony looking out at the clear night sky. It was beautiful and the breezes felt great against her skin. She should be happy for this kind of night, but tomorrow would be the worst day of her life.

"Misaki?" Her sister said from behind.

She turned to face her and wiped her tears. "Suzuna, what should I do?"

Suzuna walked up to her and held her securely in her arms. She carefully ran her hands over Misaki's long, dark brown hair.

Fear of the unknown welled within Misaki. "I'm sure that father picked a good husband for me and not just some old man so that father can pay off some debts."

Suzuna was silent and her silent told Misaki that she could not think of any comforting words to say to her. She then buried her face in Suzuna's shoulder.

"We have no choice, Misaki." Suzuna finally said and pulled away as she looked at her older sister. "Father is counting on you for this."

Misaki had no choice but to accept her faith.

* * *

The morning came quickly and everyone was rushing to get Misaki ready for her wedding. Her job was just to arrive at the wedding on time. Wearing a beautiful white wedding dress and a veil over her head, she was rushed into a car and drove off to the wedding.

The Walker families were already there at the wedding. Mr. Richard Walker and his grandson, Gerald, took their private jet to Japan the previous night after Takumi left. While Takumi took the morning jet.

* * *

When the music came on, her father walked her down the aisle. She glanced around and didn't know any of the guests that attended except, for her family. Looking forward she can see a tall figure, dressed in black giving her his back. As she got closer she noticed his height. He was taller than her father or any guys she had known, not that she knows many of them.

Her eyes sought her father's; pleading for a final reprieve, but it was hopeless. Felt defeated, she turned and faced the priest. The ceremony felt like forever, yet it was only a short moment had passed. Her future husband hasn't taken one look at her and she was afraid to look at him.

Her voice was cracking, she barely whispered the words that would forever alter the course of her life. "I do."

Beside her, Takumi stood rigid as she gave her response. He exhaled loudly and said through clenched teeth, "Yes, I do."

The priest completed the holy message despite the palpable tension. When the ceremony ended, the priest smiled and said, "You may kiss your bride."

Takumi eyed the priest as if he'd lost his mind, and then turned for the first time to face his wife.

Trying to keep his expression unreadable, his gaze traversed the length of her body, stopped at her breasts, her hips, and finally landing on her lips. Seal this unwanted union with a kiss and his family will become one of the most powerful families in Asia? He'd not do it, not if he had to give up everything. All he had to do was tell the priest he protested. The ceremony would have gone no further. But he couldn't do it. His grandfather needed him and the family's business was on the line. Before he left his home, he'd decided not to stay with her after the wedding, wanting nothing to do with a woman his grandfather selected. He planned to leave as soon as he took her to his home. He wouldn't change his mind now.

He reached for the veil and flipped it over her head. Suddenly, he was unable to breath and his heart was hammering against his chest as he was staring at one of the loveliest women he'd ever seen.

Misaki glanced up and met his gaze. Somehow, she felt like it was a mistake to look up, for she was staring at the most handsome man she'd ever seen. His eyes fixed on her and any moment he'll be kissing her. Her heart pounded against her chest at the thought of what that would be like… To taste his lips. She quickly shook her head to clear out the thought of even thinking about that.

A moment had gone by and that kiss still hadn't happen. With everyone looking at them, Misaki could feel the warmth on her cheeks. Forcing her heart to slow down, she glanced at her parents and sister. They waited anxiously for them to seal the deal with a kiss. Since her husband couldn't do it, Misaki took the matter into her own hands.

She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck; she lifted her face and plastered her lips to his.

Takumi was caught off guard and was surprised by the press of her full lips against his, which sent a jolt of pure pleasure rocketing through him.

Her mouth was ripe and warm so he reacted on sheer instinct; he returned her kiss with an involuntary hunger. Her taste was keenly arousing and unexpectedly sweet. Without any thought, Takumi increased the pleasure by parting her lips with his thrusting tongue.

Misaki's eyes widened by his bold moves and as if awakened from her dream, she jerked her head and moved away from him. Both were left staring at each other and breathing hard from the passions they just experienced.

"Well, that was rather interesting." The priest said with little amusement. "Lady and gentlemen, I have you, Mr. and Mrs. Walker!"

Everyone stood up and applauded with a cheer.

Misaki stood there frozen, glancing at Takumi and was embarrassed by the kiss they had just shared.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE UNWANTED WIFE**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Maid-sama _._

English is not my first language so I'm sorry if there's a lot of grammatical errors. Please bare with me!

 **CHAPTER 2**

Misaki did not leave the ceremony with Takumi. Her parents and sister said their good-bye as she got in a limo. The driver then took her to the airport where she was put in a private jet. When asked where they were taking her, the captain said Mr. Walker had arranged for her to go to his house first.

Staring out the window still in her wedding dress, tears began rolling down her cheeks, she felt miserable. She can clearly see her husband doesn't want her. She could see it in his eyes after the ceremony. He didn't exchange any words with her and was ignoring her.

The kiss. That kiss they shared was different and she didn't like the way he made her feel during the kiss. She had expected him to be different. This husband of hers was not the doddering old man, but a flesh and blood man, young, vibrant and alive. Most of all, he was dangerous and seductive.

* * *

It was not easy for Takumi to watch his wife drove away in a limo. It was easy to do, but to actually watched her leave was hard. That kiss was still burning inside of him and he can still felt her warm lips against his. She was very bold to make that move and caught him off guard.

"You should thank me for not taking your place, Takumi." Gerald said, sitting beside him. "I am surprised you did not go with your bride."

Takumi continued to drink and ignored his brother.

"I don't care what you choose to do with your wife, but tonight you have got to go back to your place, Takumi." Mr. Richard Walker said from behind.

"I wed her, it's over and done with, grandfather." Takumi responded without looking at his grandfather. "What more do you want?"

"I want you to act like a husband. Your mother will not be happy if she was here."

Takumi slammed down the rest of his drink and stood up. "Mother will not have me marry some woman I haven't even met."

"But that kiss said you didn't hate her." Gerald encountered with amusement.

"Shut up!" He barked at his brother.

"Regardless, go to your wife. The guests are questioning your marriage." His grandfather said, giving him a warning look.

Takumi sighed in frustration and left.

* * *

Misaki didn't know how long the trip was. It was late and she was exhausted. She had fallen asleep in the limo and was woken by a tap on the window. She looked over and saw the driver signaling for her to go out. She then stepped out.

"You are here, Mrs. Walker." He said and waited for her to enter the house.

For a moment, Misaki just stood there staring at the big house in front of her. It was a beautiful house and she wondered if it was her husband's house or her grandfather-in-law. Probably his grandfather. She thought to herself and followed the driver inside.

Once inside, she was greeted by a middle age woman.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Walker." She greeted warmly with a smile. Misaki smiled weakly and slightly nodded. "I am Satsuki, the maid for Mr. Walker."

"Nice to meet you."

"You must be tired. I'll show you to your room."

Misaki followed her up the narrow stairway. She opened the bedroom and led Misaki inside. The room was huge with a big bay window that opened to the balcony overlooking at the city. The bed sat in the middle of the room with wife canopy hanging down from each pole of the bed.

"I hope you like it. I had to redecorated the room to welcome you, Mrs. Walker." She smiled.

"You may call me Misaki." She smiled.

Misaki walked around the room and sees no sign of her husband. She wrinkled her eyes in confusion.

"Your things are in the closet. I can rearrange your things if you like."

Misaki opened the closet and sure enough everything was there. All her clothes and shoes.

"Thank you. This is fine."

"I'll let you rest." She said and walked toward the door. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you."

With a bowed, she quietly closed the door.

After the maid left, Misaki slimmed down on the bed and lay down. She was too exhausted and confused to move. Where was her husband and why wasn't he here with her? Not that she wanted him to be there, but why are her things here and where are his things? Did he dislikes her that much to not want to be in the same room with her? She saw the way he looked at her. It wasn't anything like a man happy to be married.

Misaki didn't know how this marriage of their is going to last, but while she is his wife now she'd do everything to make this marriage work. Even if she had to bared the pain of being a nuisance in his life.

Misaki sat up and let out a long deep breath. She should be happy that he had left her alone. She decided to get clean up and change before surrounding to her own exhausting.

* * *

The next morning, Misaki came down early for breakfast. The table was already set for one. Satsuki brought her breakfast as she sat down at the table.

"I hope you like it." She sat the bowl down in front of Misaki with a smile.

"Thank you." She smiled weakly. "Err…what about Mr. Walker?" She suddenly asked. Satsuki glanced up at her. "I mean, will he be joining….err…me for breakfast?" Misaki felt embarrassed and not sure if she should be asking.

Satsuki hesitated at first, but quickly answered without looking at Misaki. "Mr. Walker said to go on without him." She said, adjusting the bowl in front of Misaki.

"Did he say when he'll be back?"

Satsuki leaned back and stepped back. "I…I don't know."

Misaki frowned.

"He might be back tonight." Satsuki quickly said to cheer Misaki up. "He should be back." She smiled.

Misaki smiled weakly and nodded.

Later that evening, Misaki decided to make dinner for her husband. She knew they didn't have a good start, but she was willing to try and make her marriage work. After all, she will have to spend the rest of her life with him and for her father's sake she will try.

"Everything looks so delicious, Misaki." Satsuki said with excitement. "Mr. Walker will love it and the table is set very nice."

"Thank you, I hope he likes it." Misaki replied, feeling good for her hard work. "We didn't have a very good start, but I hope this made up for it." She said, trying to convince herself. Satsuki frowned, but smiled.

An hour went by and still no sign of Takumi. Another hour went by and still nothing. Misaki sat at the table waiting and fell asleep at the table when Satsuki and a young maid came in and wake her up.

"Misaki? Misaki, I don't think Mr. Walker is coming." She said sadly. Misaki frowned with disappointment and nodded. "I'll go warm these up for you."

"N-No, it's alright. I am not hungry."

"But…" Misaki shook her head before Satsuki could finish. "Alright, I'll put these away."

Misaki stood up. "I'm going to bed. Thank you."

Satsuki felt sorry for Misaki as she watches her walked out of the dining room.

"I feel sorry for her, Satsuki. She worked so hard on these dinner and Mr. Walker didn't show up."

"Hush up, Sakura." Satsuki gave her the look. "Hurry up and help me."

Sakura shook her head. "Mrs. Walker is pretty and very nice. It's just too bad."

"That is not our business. Hurry up!"

As they were finishing up, Misaki stood on the other side of the room listening to them. She even felt pity for herself.

While walking back to her room, she tried to convince herself that maybe Takumi was just too busy to come home. But no matter what kind of excuses she came up with, it still hurt.

* * *

It'd been over a week since her wedding day and she hadn't seen her husband once. He didn't even call or leave any message for her. Misaki didn't know what to do with herself.

One night during dinner, Satsuki came in to inform her that her grandfather-in-law had invited her to a get together. Misaki didn't want to go, but couldn't refuse either.

The night of the party….

"Where is your brother, Gerald?" Mr. Richard Walker asked as he was getting ready to leave.

"I haven't seen him since the wedding. Probably too busy with his new wife." He said with a smile.

"Satsuki told me Takumi hasn't been to his house." Gerald raised his eyes. "Call your brother and if he doesn't pick up, go pick up his wife and bring her to the party. I am sure Takumi will be there." Mr. Richard Walker left without giving Gerald a chance to protest.

For numerous times, Gerald had dialed Takumi number, but no response and it was getting late. There was nothing he could do but to go pick up Misaki and take her to the party.

When Gerald got to Takumi's house, he waited by the stairway for Misaki. Gerald was stunned and taken by Misaki's beauty. It was the first time he had seen her this close and this clear.

"Good evening, Misaki." He said with a bow. Misaki smiled weakly and slightly nodded. "Shall we go?" Misaki nodded again and walked toward his car parked in front of the house.

Misaki was quiet during the ride to the party. She didn't know what to say and besides, her mind was wondering where her husband was and why didn't he come pick her up. Will she see him at the party? What will she say to him when she sees him? A hundred questions were going through her head.

When they finally got to the party, Gerald took her to meet some important people, mostly his family's company clients.

"Good evening, Grandfather." Misaki greeted with a smile.

"Misaki! You're here!" Mr. Richard Walker said and gave her a hug. "How was everything?"

Misaki wrinkled her eyes and smiled weakly. "F-Fine." She forced herself to say when she knew it was not fine. She looked down at her feet, afraid to meet his eyes.

Mr. Richard could guess that she was holding back her feelings. He grabbed her shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze and smile warmly at her. "Everything will be fine." He said softly.

All Misaki could do was smiled weakly back and nodded.

"Good, enjoy the evening. I am sure Takumi will be here soon." He smiled and excused himself to his friends.

Misaki let out a deep breath and walked to an empty table. She ran into Gerald at the table.

"How is it going?" He asked with a warm smile. "Enjoying the evening?"

Misaki smiled and shifted her gaze to her feet.

Gerald frowned, knowing she wasn't enjoying herself and just as Misaki look up, she sees Takumi walked into the party. But he wasn't alone; next to him was a young lady, holding onto his arm. They walked in together and greeted everyone on their way.

Misaki can feel her chest tightened. All these times she had wanted to see him and talk to him, but now she didn't know what to do. Not when he had another woman in his arms. She can't breath and her heart was pounding against her chest.

"What the hell?" Gerald said under his breath when he saw his brother walked into the party. He turned to Misaki, feeling sorry for her and didn't know what to say to her.

Takumi stopped because he'd noticed all eyes were shifting from him across the room. He followed their gazes and saw Misaki standing across the room with Gerald. Their eyes met for a brief moment, but she looked away. Although, she was far away, he could see how beautiful she looks. He didn't think she would show up.

"Isn't that your so call…WIFE?" The woman next to him said sarcastically.

"I didn't think she would show up." He replied back nonchalantly.

"Well, I will not get label as your mistress." She said, displeased with Takumi.

He turned to her and smiled. "Who cares what people think."

"Alright, as long as I am your only woman." She grinned and leaned closer to him.

"Of course." He smiled in return and shifted his gaze back to Misaki, but she was no longer there and so was Gerald. Frowning with disappointment, he slowly made his way farther in.

* * *

As Misaki was rushing through the party toward the exit door, she could hear whispered and people were staring at her. Some were confused and some were not.

"I heard they were married in name only." Whispered one lady to another. "He only married her because her family was in debt."

"I am not surprised at all because Takumi was after all a very handsome man." Said another. "Every woman wants him."

"Haven't you heard? She left the wedding by herself."

Misaki couldn't hold back her tears anymore so that when she reached the exit door, she let it out. Humiliated and angry, she didn't know what to do because what they say were all true.

"Are you alright, Misaki?" Gerald asked from behind. He ran after her when she took off.

Misaki wiped away her tears and turned to him with a smile. "Can you take me home?" Gerald frowned but slowly nodded.

* * *

Misaki was staring out the window lost in her thoughts on their ride home. Gerald glanced over a few times with a frown. He was furious with Takumi. He knew Takumi was a player and was known to have and date many women at once, but to bring a woman to the family party while his wife was there was not acceptable. Anyone can clearly see that Misaki was humiliated. What ever happened between them and no matter how much Takumi dislike her, Misaki doesn't deserve this.

"I'm sorry you have to go through that." He finally said softly after, breaking the silent.

"It's alright." She replied without looking at him.

"What he did…"

"Forget it." She said, interrupting him. "Takumi and I…." Misaki hesitated before continuing. "We didn't know each other and this marriage was not his choice, I am sure."

Gerald didn't know what to say. What can he say? What she said was true. Takumi didn't want this marriage and although he was happy to finally see his brother settling down, he didn't want this to happen.

He stopped the car in front of the house and turned to her. "Misaki…"

"Thanks again for dropping me off, Gerald." She said, interrupting him. She opened the door and stepped out.

Gerald watched her walked into the house with a frown. He couldn't blame her for acting that way.

* * *

Next Morning,

Misaki couldn't just sit at home and do nothing. She had decided to go help out the family business. She had to do something to keep herself busy so she wouldn't think of Takumi.

She stood in front of the twenty something stories high building. She wondered if it was a good idea to come here, but what could she do? She doesn't know anyone here in this foreign land and doesn't know where to get a job. She took a deep breath and walked into the building.

She walked to the receptionist and asked, "Excuse me, where is Mr. Walker's office?" The lady looked up and wrinkled her eyes. "Er…Mr. Richard Walker."

She suddenly smiled and said, "He's on the top floor. Do you have an appointment with him?"

"No, but please let him know Misaki is here to see him."

The lady raised her brow as in surprise and slowly nodded. A moment later she said to go right up to his office.

"Thank you." Misaki then turned toward the elevator.

The ladies at the front desk whispered something to each other. Misaki couldn't make out what they were saying, but she was sure it was about her and Takumi.

Once she reached the say floor, she stood by the door for a moment before knocking softly on the door. She can hear Mr. Walker telling her to go in. She turned the doorknob and stepped inside.

Mr. Walker stood up from his desk and greeted her. "How nice to see you, Misaki." He smiled warmly. "Please, have a seat." He gestured to the sofa in the right side of him.

"Thank you. I am sorry to bother you."

"No, no bother at all." He took a seat across from her. "Now, what can I do for you?"

Misaki bit her lower lip unsure of how to start. "Err…"

Mr. Walker frowned. "Is this about Takumi?"

Misaki quickly shook her head. "No! I mean, no…not at all." She said to reassure him. "I need something to do. I want to help."

He smiled in understanding. "I have lots of jobs that need to be done, but you don't have to do a thing." He leaned forward. "Why don't you enjoy yourself? I am not expecting you to work. Why don't you go shopping or go on tour around the city. I am sure…"

"That's very kind of you, but I'd like to do something. I am happy to help and I'm used to work all the time when I was with my father."

"Alright, I will not argue. If this is what you want and if it makes you happy." Just as he was finishing up, Gerald walked in.

"Sorry grandfather, didn't know you had company."

"It's quite alright, come in."

When Gerald got a clear look of who was with his grandfather, he was surprised to see it was Misaki.

"Well, hello, Misaki." He greeted. Misaki nodded with a smile and turned to Mr. Walker.

"Good that you're here, Gerald. Didn't you say you need an extra hand to help you?" Gerald arched his brow and looked from Misaki to his grandfather before nodding. "Great! Misaki wants a job and she can work with you until I figure something out."

Gerald was half surprised. "What about Takumi? She should…"

"Your brother doesn't need help." Mr. Walker interrupted him. "This is temporary and yes, I'll see if Takumi wants her to work with him."

"I can work with the others." Misaki said slowly. "I mean, any work is fine as long as I am helping." She smiled weakly in reassurance.

Gerald frowned, but quickly replaced it with a smile. "You can come help me. I just thought you would like to work with Takumi."

Misaki's smile disappeared as she looked down at her hands on her lab. Gerald suddenly felt guilty for bringing up Takumi. He knew what Misaki was thinking and wished he could kick himself in the ass.

"Well, it's all set then." Mr. Walker said, breaking the silent discomfort atmosphere. "You can start tomorrow if you like or wait till Monday." He said to Misaki.

"I'd like to start tomorrow."

After the meeting with Mr. Walker, Gerald walked Misaki to her car. When they were making their way down to the entrance, just ahead of them, Takumi happened to walk toward them. Misaki stopped as she stared at him making his way down the hall. He wasn't alone. A young woman was with him and she had her arms wrapped around his. She was not the same woman that was with him the night of the party.

Takumi slow down his pace when he saw Misaki stood before him. His eyes bored into hers as he wondered what she was doing there. But it didn't matter much because he could pretty much guess what she was doing there. He then acted as if she wasn't even there and continued to walk passed her with the say young woman by his side.

Misaki stood frozen in place as her gazed slowly followed him as he passed her. He didn't even acknowledge her; it was as if she wasn't there. It was like a slapped on her face.

Fighting back her tears, she forced herself to move forward. When she was outside, she took a deep breath and forced her heart to slow down.

"Are you alright?" Gerald asked from behind.

"I…I'm fine." She turned to him with a weak smile. "Thank you for walking me out. I'll see you tomorrow." She quickly opened her car door and got in without another word to Gerald.

Gerald watched as Misaki drove off. Once again, he was furious with his brother.

Later that afternoon, Gerald stormed into Takumi's office.

"You're welcome to come in." Takumi said dryly from his desk.

"What is wrong with you?" Gerald barked, ignoring Takumi dry comment.

"Don't you think you should ask yourself that question?" He simply replied.

"I don't understand. What is it that was so bad that you couldn't at least spare the humiliation for your own wife?"

Takumi sighed and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"What you did at the party was enough, but you didn't have to carry on like this with another woman."

"What do you care? My so called wife doesn't seem to care."

"How would you know?" Gerald snapped. "You were never there with her to know how she feels."

"Oh, and you were?"

"You must be blind to not see the pain in her eyes. I thought you were better than this, Takumi."

"I am better than this!" Takumi suddenly snapped. "It was grandfather and your ideas for this marriage. I never wanted this, but yet you both forced me in it! Now that it's finally happened what more do you want me to do?!"

"If I know you would be this way, I would have married her myself!" He said through clenched teeth. "You don't even give yourself a chance to know her. The least you can do is give her that. Whether you like it or not, she is your wife and I suggest you have some respect for her."

"I don't need to do all that. I already know what type of woman she is."

Gerald raised his brow.

"Why else would she be here? You know how much I dislike…"

"She is nothing like those other women you dated or slept with." Gerald cut him off.

"Oh really? I think differently from the way she kissed me at the altar." The thought of that kiss brought a wicked grin to his face.

Gerald rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Give her a chance." He said, finally lowering his voice.

"I already gave her what she wants. She got that house all to herself and she can go or do whatever she want or need. What she has right now is what every woman dream of. What more does she want? She got all the money in the world to shop and I am not even complaining. You are getting worked up for no reason, Gerald."

Gerald opened his mouth to protest.

"And…" Takumi cut in before Gerald could protest. "And this is between me and Misaki."

That last comment pretty much shut Gerald up. It was true, it was not his business.

"I know, but don't do anything that you'll regret." Gerald warned and left.

What Gerald said had him thinking. It may seem that he didn't care or respect his wife, but ever since that day at the altar, when he first saw her, Misaki had been in his mind. The only way to get her out of his mind was not see her. At least that was what he thought, but it was not working.

He sighed and leaned back against his chair with his eyes closed.

He didn't know that his wife, Misaki, could affect him this much.


	3. Chapter 3

**THE UNWANTED WIFE**

 **A/N:** I've read what some of you guys have mentioned in the review about having a strong Misaki and quite honestly, I do agree with you that the Misaki in this story seemed so weak. But the title of this story say it all -.- I'm still thinking of how I want the road of their marriage to end in. Anyway, let's not talk about the ending yet, lol, as it still has more chapters to come.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Maid-sama _._

English is not my first language so I'm sorry if there's a lot of grammatical errors. Please bare with me!

 **CHAPTER 3**

Working with Gerald and for the Walker family didn't change much for Misaki. She couldn't escape the harsh words and gossip that were going around at the company. Even though she didn't see or run into Takumi much, she could still hear rumors of him with different women coming and going from his office. And it hurts, really.

And if that wasn't enough, there were rumors of her and Gerald getting too close or had something going on. Trying to stop the rumors, she kept her distance from Gerald and asked to be moved to a different office.

* * *

Takumi thought the rumors of his brother and his wife was ridiculous at first, but he couldn't help but wondered because he had noticed the change in Gerald attitude.

Takumi threw the pen across the room in anger as he thought of what Gerald and Misaki were doing. It disgusts him more the thought of people actually thinking his wife cheated on him with his own brother. He stood up and storms out of his office.

Misaki was exhausted from her long day at work. Her grandfather-in-law had asked her to stay ander help him with some reports for the meeting on Monday. Once finished, she didn't realize it was very late. Gerald offered to take her home which she politely refused, not wanting to make the rumors anymore worst, but Grandfather had insisted and she couldn't refuse.

Gerald then dropped her off in front of the house and said goodnight to her and drove off.

Misaki had noticed everyone had already gone to bed. She had informed Satsuki to not wait up.

Misaki was exhausted as she made her way up the spiral stairway. She was looking forward to a good night sleep. For the past weeks, she hadn't been getting any decent amount of sleep. She opened the door and entered. She then flicked on the light beside her door.

"Do you always come home this late?"

She jumped and whirled around to face her intruder.

Sitting in a chair across the room, his dark emerald eyes pinned her in place. She swallowed nervously.

"Uhh…" Surprise and shock appeared on her face to suddenly see him there. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Why? Surprise to see your husband?" He said sharply.

She cast a dark look at him. "Funny, I didn't think I have a husband." She laughed bitterly.

His eyes darken. "Careful, Misaki." He warned.

"Why?" She shrugged nonchalantly, but inside she was shocked to actually hear he say her name. "It's the truth. You never act like a husband. You were never here!"

"You should thanked me for that." He stood up and Misaki was a little intimidated by his height. "I allowed you to live freely and do whatever you choose."

"Yes…" She started to protest.

"But!" He raised his hand to interrupt her. "But you also seemed to think it's alright to see other men."

"Haa!" She threw up her hands. "How dare you accused me of seeing others man when you walked around with countless women in your arms?" She snapped.

"That's none of your business!" He shot back. "You should know this marriage was not my idea! I never want this marriage; it was your father's idea!"

Those words were like a bullet through her chest. It hurts to finally hear him said that. She'd expected it but she didn't think he would actually say it. Forcing herself to be strong, she swallowed back the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes.

"It is my business when you are sleeping with countless women when I am your wife!" She said through clenched teeth. "I don't care if this marriage was your idea or not, the least you can do is have some respect for me."

"Respect?!" He snapped. "Where is your respect for me when you were seeing my brother?" He charged toward her and seized her arm and yanked her to him. "I don't care who you see or who you choose to sleep with, but leave my brother out of this!"

Shocked. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe he was accusing her of sleeping with his brother. Her brother-in-law! What she did next surprised both her and Takumi. She slapped him hard across the face.

"I cannot believe you would accused me with your brother!"

Still had his grip on her arm and with his jaw tightened, his eyes burned into hers. "But it's the truth." He finally said through clenched teeth.

"I did not do such a thing!" She hissed. "I am not those women you go screwed around with, Takumi. I am your wife, and why would I lower myself to your level?"

His grip tightened. "Is that so?"

"Let me go! You're hurting me." She was struggling against his hold.

For a long moment, he didn't respond but kept his hold on her arm. She looked up and saw a new light in his eyes. It was still dark, but a different kind this time and she doesn't like what was behind those dark gaze of his.

"Perhaps, you are right." A wicked smile formed at the corner of his mouth. "I don't blame you for running off to another man's bed; after all, I haven't been…" He paused before adding, "a complete husband."

Somehow Misaki doesn't like where this was going. She jerked against him, but it was no use.

"Shall I take this opportunity to make you officially my wife?" His deep, husky voice coiled around her and created all kinds of strange sensation. Another tingle, followed by another chill. Fear, she'd decided. "If I'm correct, this marriage was never consummate." Misaki's eyes widened. "Shall we consummate our marriage?"

"There's…there's no need." Her heart shifted to overdrive. He was too close now. She'd just realized the position she was in and suddenly became panicked.

A grin tugged at his lips. "I insist." He pulled her forward and wrapped his free hand around her waist, holding her against him. "I still remember that kiss you place on me at the altar."

Yes. She remembered it well. It never left her mind and was haunting her till this day. She desired him, it was no doubt, but to give this man her heart was another thing. Perhaps, this is an opportunity for her to find out if it was just lust or she truly had fallen for this man. After what he'd done to her, she still desired him.

Without waiting, he lowered his head and covered his mouth over hers.

She left out a faint gasp at the first potent contact of their lips. While his own breath quickened at the enticing taste and feel of her, her lips trembled under his... soft, resilient, lush, and the texture of silk; although she seemed too stunned to participate.

Therefore, he changed the angle of his mouth and took her mouth more thoroughly, insistently coaxing her to surrender.

He felt a measure of triumph when her tongue shyly met his almost willingly this time. Raising a hand to cradle her jaw, Takumi angled his head even further and deepened the pressure, the better to drink her in.

He could feel his hunger rises the longer he went on kissing her. He felt primed and more than ready to strip off her clothes and explore the ripe curves of her body.

Takumi shook himself. He couldn't remember the last time a mere kiss had affected him so powerfully, or when his possessive male instincts had been so sharply aroused.

He realized he was entering a dangerous zone. With that thought in mind he slowly grabbed her shoulders and broke off the kiss.

Stunned, she gazed up at her husband. After realizing what had just happened, she pushed herself away from him.

"Perhaps I was not mistaken how boldly you were." He said in a deep voice while still keeping his dark gaze on her.

Misaki searched her thought for an answer. She bit her lower lip feeling embarrassed and ashamed at her own lust. How could she leave an open opportunity for him to humiliate her more farther?

"I hope you are not this bold toward every man you came across." He said dryly. "I'm not surprised if you were." He added with disgust.

"It's not what you think." She finally said lifting her gaze to him. "If it weren't for your…" She couldn't finish.

He lifted an eyebrow. "My what?"

"Your…your seduction." She blurted out.

Takumi busted out laughing.

Misaki scowled and looked away, her cheeks bright red.

"Dear, Misaki…" He finally said with a smile after he'd calm down from laughing.

Misaki glanced at him and gave him another scowl.

"I would gladly satisfy your need, but" the smile disappeared and was replaced with a dark gaze. "Because you may have already slept with my brother, I will not give you that satisfaction."

It was an insult and Misaki doesn't take it lightly as she charged toward him and raised her hand to slap him once again, but he quickly blocked and grabbed her hand.

"I did not do such a thing!" She hissed. "I don't care if you have no respect for me, but don't disrespect your brother."

Takumi's eyes were filled with rage. "If he chooses to cross me and sleep with my wife, I have no respect for him." He said coldly. His eyes remained locked with hers for a long moment. Finally, he made his way toward the door. "Just remember," He said by the door without turning to look at her. "You are still my wife. Sleep with whoever you like, but leave Gerald out of this." He walked out and slammed the door behind him.

Misaki watch from her room as Takumi drove off in his car. Tears forming in her eyes. All she had wanted was a loving husband and she doubts that it will happen with this marriage.

* * *

For many days, Misaki could not forget those hurtful words from Takumi. He continued to date many women and continued to ignore her. There was nothing she could do, but continued to be a good wife and daughter-in-law.

Mr. Richard had become very fond of Misaki. She had been nothing but a good daughter-in-law and was great at helping their company. That was how Misaki met Hinata Shintani. He was investing with the Walker Company and after a while, he became very interested in Misaki.

Once they started talking, they became very good friends and rumors had been going around the company of their affair.

Suddenly forgotten the case between Gerald and her.

It was her lunch hour and Misaki decided to get something to eat when she ran into Hinata.

"If you don't mind, please join me for lunch." He said with a warm smile.

"It's alright."

"No, I insist."

"I…" She wanted to refuse, but didn't want to be rude at the same time. "Okay." She smiled weakly.

While having lunch with Hinata, Takumi happened to walk into the same restaurant.

Misaki's eyes widened when she saw him standing by the hostess. He was not alone. She didn't recognize the woman standing next to him with her arms around his. Misaki frowned and looked down at her plate.

Hinata noticed and turned to see who Misaki was looking at. He was surprised to see Takumi, but he wasn't surprised to see him with another woman. After all, Takumi was known to have dated many women at once.

"We can leave if you like." He said as if reading her thoughts.

Misaki looked up, but before she could answer, her eyes shifted back to Takumi as they were making their way toward her table.

Takumi was surprised to see Misaki at the restaurant. He had heard of the rumors of her and Hinata, but didn't think it would be true. Angry, he casted a dark gaze at her.

Misaki watched as Takumi walked past her. The woman appeared to know who Misaki was and cast a disgusted look at her before lifting her chin as she continued to walk passed Misaki with Takumi.

"Misaki." Hinata said with concerned. "Are you alright?"

Misaki smiled weakly. "I'm fine. It's getting late." She stood up. "I need to get back to the office."

Hinata nodded and stood up also. He followed her out of the restaurant.

Takumi watched as Misaki leave with Hinata. His jaws tightened as he was filled with rage. Damn it, he shouldn't feel this way toward her. She can't affect him this much when he had made sure to stay as far away from her as possible.

"I didn't want to believe that your wife was having an affair with Hinata, but I guess it was true." The woman said with disgust. "Takumi, why didn't you divorce her?"

Takumi sighed in annoyance. "I thought you were hungry." He said instead of answering her.

The said woman raised her eyes sensing displease in Takumi's voice. She sighed and looked away. She couldn't figure out why Takumi kept Misaki around. She was sure it was not because he loves her. It was already hard enough to keep other women away from him and now she has to deal with his so called wife. She thought bitterly.

* * *

Misaki was in tears when she got to her office. She was in pain and it hurts to see her own husband in another woman's arms. Even if he doesn't play the role of her husband, a part of her still have hopes. She had tried to ignore his welfare, but it was not an easy task. Before she could think farther, there was a knock on her door.

She quickly wipes her tears and answered the door. It was Gerald.

"Hi! Grandfather…" His voice trailed off as he frowned. "What's wrong?" He asked with concern.

Misaki turned toward her desk and quickly answered. "Nothing." She turned and smiled weakly. "You need something?"

Gerald didn't reply right away as his mind was still wondered what was bothering her. "Grandfather sends me to invite you to dinner this weekend." He finally said.

"This weekend? What's the occasion?" She asked, still keeping her smile on.

"It's his birthday and he would like for us to have dinner together at one of his favorite restaurants." He smiled. "Could you come?"

"His birthday?" Gerald nodded. "Of course."

"I'll let him know as he'd like for you to meet us there."

Misaki nodded as he walked over to the door. Before leaving he turned to her.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Misaki nodded with a weak smile. He frowned, still not believing her but left anyway.

Misaki slummed down in her chair after Gerald left. Just when she thought of hiding from Takumi and the humiliations, she had to see him again. At least this time, he'll be alone, without his women.


	4. Chapter 4

**THE UNWANTED WIFE**

 **A/N:** I'm so sorry for the very long wait! A lot has been happening in real life and I just couldn't bring my brain to work.. This is my very first update in a very long time. I don't know when the next chapter is going to be post but I can guarantee that I will not drop this story. In fact, it's going to end soon. Just a few more chapters left to go. Anyway, Merry Christmas everyone!

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Maid-sama _._

English is not my first language so I'm sorry if there's a lot of grammatical errors. Please bare with me!

 **CHAPTER 4**

The night of the dinner came quickly. Misaki arrived at the restaurant and Richard Walker was already there with Gerald to greet her. She didn't see Takumi and was half disappointed that he was not there to greet her.

While she was getting herself ready before leaving the house, she couldn't help but think of him. How handsome he was, the way he looked at her sometimes, that charming smile that made every woman melt, and those dark green eyes of his. Those mesmerize and controlling eyes. She couldn't help but to want to look her best for him.

Richard and Gerald walked Misaki back to their table as Gerald pulled out a chair for her.

"Thank you." She smiled in thank and took her seat.

Gerald walked to the other side and took his seat next to his grandfather. Misaki couldn't help but scanned around the room for Takumi, wondering where he is.

Richard smiled as if knowing who Misaki was looking for. "Takumi will be here."

Misaki's eyes widened as her cheek turned bright red. She couldn't help but looked down at her hands on her lap.

"Takumi doesn't know how lucky he was to have you." Gerald said, staring at her.

Misaki looked up briefly at Gerald and shifted her gaze away from him. She knew what he was getting at and she didn't want the conversation to continue.

"I'm sorry I didn't have time to get you something, Grandfather." She began to say to Richard.

The said grandfather just smiled. "It's alright. The flower that you sent was lovely."

"I'm glad you like it. It was from the garden at h…home…" Her voice trailed off and her smile disappeared as she glanced at the entrance.

Gerald turned to see what she was looking at and wasn't surprised to see Takumi making his way into the restaurant. What surprised him was the woman in his arms. He sighed in annoyance and turned to his grandfather.

"Grandfather, this needs to stop."

"It's…" Misaki said quickly. "It's alright."

"No." Gerald turned to her. "It's not alright. Takumi cannot…"

"Cannot what?" Takumi asked from behind.

"How nice of you to finally show up." Gerald said through clenched teeth without looking up at him.

"Of course. It's grandfather's special day." He smiled at his grandfather. "Grandfather." He bowed. "You remember Maria?" He introduced her to him.

"Good evening, Grandfather." She smiled. Richard returned her smile. "You don't mind me joining you, do you? Takumi," She smiled up at Takumi and wrapped her arms around his. "He'd invited me and I couldn't resist."

At that point, Misaki didn't know what she was feeling. She was numbed and couldn't believe what was happening. Her husband did not only look at her nor acknowledge her, but he also brought his date to a family dinner.

All eyes turned to her as if waiting for her to speak. All she could do was smile weakly as Takumi pulled out an empty chair for Maria next to Misaki. He took a seat next to his grandfather across from Misaki and still didn't look or greet her.

"Aren't you going to greet…er…her?" Maria asked Takumi with an innocent smile.

It was the first time he looked at her and Misaki wishes he'd never look at her. She couldn't tell if he was just annoyed by her or hates her.

"Why? I'm not here to see her." He simply said and smiled at Maria.

"Takumi." Mr. Walker said with a warning tone. He turned to everyone with a smile. "Shall we order?" He asked as if trying to lighten up the mood.

Mr. Walker and Gerald did most of the talking during dinner. Misaki on the other hand, kept looking down at the napkin on her lap. Maria caught Takumi looking at Misaki a few times and didn't like how he was staring at her. Angry and annoyed she reached up and knocked a glass of wine on Misaki.

Misaki jumped out of her seat in shock and that got everyone's attention as they turned to her. Takumi frowned.

"Oh, I am so sorry." Maria said, trying to help Misaki wipes off the wine.

"It's alright." Misaki said quickly. "I'm fine." She then turned to Mr. Walker. "Please excuse me, I'll go clean up." She excused herself and left the table.

Everyone watched her leave.

"I better go help her." Maria said and quickly followed Misaki.

"You shouldn't have brought her." Gerald said with irritation. "Have you no respect for your wife?"

"Don't talk to me about respect when you have none." Takumi said dryly.

"What is wrong with you?" Gerald snapped.

"That's enough, Gerard." Grandfather said.

"If you'll excuse me, Grandfather." Takumi stood up and left.

"Grandfather, I can't believe you just sit there and do nothing." Gerald said angrily.

"As much as I'd like to get involved, this is between them. Whatever their issue is they need to work it out by themselves."

"But look at the way he treated her!"

"Yes, it's wrong for Takumi to treat her that way, but it's also wrong for you to be too much involved." Gerald sighed in frustration and leaned back against his chair. "Gerald, I want you to leave them alone. Let Takumi figure out his own problem."

"I fear he will hurts Misaki too much and it will be too late before he realizes it." Gerald said quietly.

* * *

While Misaki was making her way toward the washroom, Maria ran after her and stopped her.

"I saw what you are trying to do back there." Maria said.

"Do what?" Misaki answered. Not knowing where she was going in this conversation.

"Don't what me." She said angrily. "You're trying to get Takumi attention."

"So what?" Misaki shrugged. "After all, he IS my husband."

Maria gave her a dirty look before saying, "Don't you have any shame? Your husband doesn't want you and yet you're still sticking around."

"Shame?" She arched her brow. "I'm not the one who walked around in another woman's husband arms."

Maria's face flamed as she raised her hand to hit Misaki.

"What's going on?" Said a male voice from behind them.

Maria lowered her hand and gave Misaki a dirty look. "Just remember, Takumi will leave you." She said bitterly and left.

Misaki frowned as she watched Maria went back.

"What happened?"

Misaki turned and with a weak smile when she saw it was Hinata. "Nothing What are you doing here?"

"I'm having dinner with a client of mine." He smiled warmly. "I didn't expect to run into you." Misaki smiled weakly. Hinata finally noticed the stain on her dress.

"Oh, I…I accidentally…" She started to say looking down at her dress.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" He frowned guessing what had happened.

"It's alright." She looked up.

"Are you here alone?" He asked.

"Of course not!" A voice interrupted them before Misaki could answer.

Misaki knew who it was without turning to see. She and Hinata turned to see Takumi making his way toward them. He kept his eyes locked on Misaki. With mixed feelings of excitement and fear, she looked away.

Not intimidated by Takumi, Hinata kept his eyes on him.

"I thought you were going to the bathroom." Takumi said to Misaki, ignoring Hinata. "If you want to meet with your lover, you didn't need to make the excuse to use the bathroom."

Misaki's head snapped up, shocked and angry.

"If you'd pay any attention to your wife, she wouldn't have ran off." Hinata suddenly said. Takumi's eyes burned with anger. "Be careful, Takumi." He slowly said and reached for Misaki's hand. Surprised, Misaki didn't know what to do. Hinata brought her hand up to his mouth and said, "If you let her slip through your fingers, I'll make sure I'm there to catch her." With that, he placed a light kiss on her hand and smiled warmly at her.

Furious, Takumi grabbed Misaki's arm and yanked her away from Hinata.

"Dream on because that's as far as you'll get." Takumi barked.

Still smiling, Hinata turned to Misaki. "It was nice seeing you again, Misaki." All Misaki could do was nodded and watched him leave.

"You just couldn't wait, could you?" Takumi squeezed her arm after Hinata turned his back to them.

"Let me go." She said, struggling to get free. "It's not what you think."

"Well, he makes sure that I know what was going on between you two." He said harshly.

She pinched and pulled on his hand for him to let go of her arm. After more fussing, she finally broke free. "What do you care? You're not the only one that can see other people." She hissed and stormed back to their table.

Takumi stared after her, his eyes filled with rage.

Misaki walked to their table and took her seat. She had noticed Maria moved to sit next to Takumi's. Maria gave her a dirty look when she met her gaze.

"I thought you were going to clean up." Gerald said.

"Err…I tried, but I guess the wine didn't want to come off." She forced a smile.

"She didn't make it to the bathroom." Maria suddenly said. Misaki scowled.

"Oh?" Gerald frowned with puzzlement.

"I guess you could say she was more interest in…"

"A friend." She interrupted her before Maria could finish. "Hinata," she turned to Gerald and Grandfather. "You remember him."

"Of course," Grandfather said as he remembered Hinata as one of his investors. "A charming young man and very smart. Everyone likes him."

"Indeed." Takumi said as he took a seat across from Misaki. He kept his dark gaze on her. "My wife seems to know him very well."

Gerald raised his eyes as he looked from Misaki to Takumi.

"Well, compare to Takumi, I think he's far from charming and smart." Maria said, smiling sweetly to Takumi and hugged his arm.

"It's no wonder a woman like you wouldn't let him out of your sight." Gerald said dryly. "You do know he has a wife." He said directly at her giving her a cold look, and what he did was for the benefit of Misaki.

"Yes she does." Takumi answered for her, still keeping his eyes on Misaki. He watched for her reaction. "She knows this marriage was in name only. She knew how much I dislike her."

Misaki clenched the napkin on her lap as she fought back the tears forming in her eyes.

Maria gave a satisfied smile.

"Takumi!" Mr. Walker said, displeased with his grandson's behaviors. "Misaki,"

"It's…it's alright." Misaki looked up and forced a smile. She swallowed a lump in her throat and managed to choke out, "I'm sorry I have to cut this dinner short." She stood up and grabbed her purse.

Gerald stood up with her. "Misaki…"

She turned to Gerald. "Please, I need to go." She then turned to Grandfather. "I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you some other time. Happy birthday." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left without turning back.

"Takumi, go after her." Grandfather said.

"Why? She chooses to leave, I've…"

"Go!" He cut him off. "She is your wife and she doesn't have a ride back." Takumi opened his mouth to protest again. "Gerald will take Maria home. Now go!"

Takumi sighed in annoyance and left.

"Takumi!" Maria called after him. She stood up, ready to follow him.

"Gerald, see to it that Maria get home safely." Grandfather said before Maria can leave.

Gerald stared at Maria with irritation, but slowly nodded.

"It's alright…" She started to protest.

"Let's go!" Gerald grabbed her arm and steered her toward the door before she can protest any farther.

* * *

Misaki practically ran out of the restaurant into the dark, rainy night. She had forgotten she'd sent her driver home but at this point she didn't care. All she wanted was to get away from the restaurant and the humiliation Takumi had done to her. Looking for a taxi, she couldn't find any and didn't care. She started walking down the street in the rain.

When Takumi got outside, he didn't see Misaki. He figured she found a taxi and went home. To make sure, he asked the waiter by the door.

"She took off down the street."

"Thank you." Takumi said and quickly went and got his car.

What was she thinking taking off in the rain at night and by herself? She couldn't possibly be that stupid, could she? Well, it was partly his fault that she took off but what could he say? He's still pissed off after seeing Hinata with her. Takumi shook off his guilt and drove off to find her.

While Misaki was walking and crying, she didn't see a car pulled up next to her.

"Hey, baby, want a ride?" Said a group of young men.

Misaki became scared and picked up her pace but the car continued to follow her.

"C'mon, we can show you a good time." Said the passenger. Misaki could tell he was drunk and so were his friends in the car.

Misaki ignored them and continued to walk faster. This time they drove up and blocked her path. The guy got out of the car.

"Please, leave me alone. I…I don't want any trouble." Misaki said, backing up as she tried to focus through the heavy rain.

"We're not going to hurt you. Just want to show you a good time." He walked toward her.

Misaki back up quickly, but was blocked with another guy. He grabbed her arm and pushed her toward the car.

"Let me go!" She began to panic now and fears what they will do to her. She started to fight. She punches, scratches and scream for help. To shut her up the guy slapped her hard across the cheek and punched her in the stomach.

As they were trying to get her in the car, Takumi happened to see them and stopped his car. He ran up to them and started throwing punches and kicking at them. All three of them jumped at Takumi.

Misaki watched helplessly as they continue to beat each other. She looked around for a weapon and found a rock big enough on the ground. She grabbed it and charge toward one of the guys, she hit him with a full force as it landed on his head. Her eyes widened with fear when the other two turned to her. But before they could get to her, Takumi grabbed one guy's foot and gave a hard yank. He took that opportunity to beat him up and didn't give the other guy a chance to react as he grabbed the rock from Misaki and ready to throw it at him. They got scared and scrambled to their car and drove off.

Takumi spit out a blood in his mouth as he watched them leave.

The rain was still beating down on them and Misaki's heart was still hammering against her chest. Shivered, not sure if it was from the cold or fears, she looked up at Takumi as he turned to her.

Takumi didn't say a word to her but grabbed her hand and pulled her into his car. They drove back in heavy silent. Misaki watched as Takumi wiped the remaining of the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. She feared to say anything so she looked down at her hands on her lap.


	5. Chapter 5

**THE UNWANTED WIFE**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Maid-sama _._

 **A/N:** Im so sorry for disappearing for such a long time. Real life just keeps on busier as each day passes by. I figure I'll try to finish this story before I lay low for awhile. I am still not sure how many total of chapters this story is going to end up with but probably under 20, depend on how the plot take us to. This mean that we have quite a while to go :D

 **CHAPTER 5**

Takumi parked his car in front and was greeted by Satsuki. She was shocked to see the condition both Takumi and Masaki was in.

"What happened?" She ran to Masaki. "Are you alright?"

Takumi didn't answer her or even look at her. He marched inside and straight to the narrow stairway. Misaki doesn't know what Takumi was thinking or what he was doing. Concerned for his well being, she followed him up the stairs. Satsuki was not far from behind. They followed Takumi in to Misaki's bedroom.

"Mr. Walker, are you alright?"

Annoyed he waved his hand. "I don't need your service for tonight. Leave and close the door behind you." Satsuki frowned and didn't move. Takumi cased her dark look.

Satsuki quickly nodded. "Y-yes." She glanced at Misaki before leaving and closed the door behind her.

Misaki stood there with her arms wrapped around herself and was shivering uncontrollable. She watched as Satsuki leaves and glanced at Takumi. She stared at him with puzzlement and she could hear her teeth clicking from the cold.

"Take off your clothes." He ordered. Misaki's eyes widened. "Don't let me ask you again." He said as he pulled off his own shirt and unbuckled his belt.

Misaki turned, giving him her back not wanting to see him undress. Takumi grabbed the towel and wrapped it around his waist.

"Well?" He said from behind. Misaki jumped and turned around; he was only inches away from her. He stared down at her. "Take a hot shower before you catch a cold." His voice was low and it sends a chill down her spine.

"I…err…I can wait." She said nervously stepping back. "Y-You can go first."

She wasn't aware she was stepping into the bathroom. As she back up, he steps forward. Before she knew it, he was in the bathroom with her and he closed the door behind him. His eyes were on her every move.

"Take off your clothes."

"N-No…" She said as she shivered.

He arched his bow and took a step toward her forcing her to step into the shower room. He cornered her and had her trapped. His eyes pinned her in the spot, he reaches for the shower door and close it.

"Fine, I'll undress you myself." His gaze held her captive in place.

Her gaze traveled from his solid abs to his broad shoulders and his wet hair. Her eyes rested on his eyes. Mesmerized by his dark gaze, Misaki couldn't look away. The attraction between them was far beyond her control. She stood there frozen in place as he started to undress her. Under his spell she didn't know when her dress had fallen to her feel.

Under the same spell, Takumi couldn't help himself. Cupping her cheek in his hand, he slowly lowered his face to hers, their eyes never breaking contact. There was plenty of time for her to pull back, or even just turn her head and reject his kiss, but she didn't. Then his lips touched hers and time hung suspended. Although, her lips were cold, but it was soft, so very soft. His hand came down and wrapped tightly around her waist as his lips moved against hers. When he lightly nipped her full lower lip, she let out an inarticulate cry, which gave him the opportunity to slip the tip of his tongue inside her mouth.

She throbbed with desire as his tongue delved deeper into her mouth, caressing her own. She clung to him and loved the way their lips danced against each other. She could taste the blood from the cut, but didn't care. His hands roamed the length of her back, traveled to the soft curves of her bottom, and seductively kneaded them as he crushed her harder against him.

They were mindless of how cold they were from the rain; their passion and desire for each other were much too strong for either of them to break free.

Misaki lost herself to the emotion his touch and embrace stirred within her. She forgot about the humiliation he'd cause her and how much he had hurt her. All that mattered at that very moment was the wanton hunger to lie with him. It was all she wanted all along, to be in his arms, to be careless by him and to be loved by him.

* * *

It was before dawn; the white sheers by the big bay window was blowing lightly from the morning breezes. He doesn't know how long he'd been sitting there watching her. A lot was on his mind and many unanswered questions were running through his mind.

Frustrated with himself of not knowing what this new feeling was. He had cast the word love out of his thoughts. It's anything but that. He was not capable of that. Women are like toy to him, they were nothing but something to satisfy his need. Until he married her.

It was a mistake to do what he did earlier. He knew from that kiss at the altar to stay away from her. He didn't stop to think. His body simply responded by instinct. His desire for her was beyond anything and now that he gets to experience what it was like to make love to her, he wasn't so sure if once was enough. It was hard to believe he was her first just by the way she responses to his love making. The thought of her responses aroused him. Hell! He needs a drink.

Before leaving, he took one last look at Misaki. She was sleeping soundly in bed on her stomach with the silk sheet wrapped around her. Even when sleeping, she was still beautiful and very desirable. He exhaled deeply and left.

When Satsuki got up that morning, she went to the main house to check if Takumi and Misaki were awake. She was surprised to see Takumi in his office and looks like he'd been drinking. She doesn't know how long he'd been there. She decided to go check on him.

She knocked lightly and walked in. Takumi glanced at her lazily. "Good Morning, Mr. Walker." She smiled brightly. "Would you like some coffee?"

Takumi sighed and answered. "No, I'm fine." He reached up and rubbed his jaw and flinch from the pain. He had forgotten about the cut on the side of his lips and bruises at the corner of his eye brow.

Satsuki frowned and still wonder what had happened with him and Misaki.

"Is there anything you need, Mr. Walker?" Takumi shook his head. "Let me know if you need anything."

After Satsuki left, Takumi leaned back against his chair and closed his eyes as if trying to forget. He knew it was impossible but he had to try for his own sake.

It was mid-morning when Misaki stirred. The warm breezes from the window woke her up. She couldn't remember the last time she'd slept this good, but at the same time she could feel the aches on her body. Feeling the silk sheet wrapped around her naked body, her eyes shot open and she sat up wincing at the soreness on her body.

Clenching the sheet to her chest, she scanned the room looking for Takumi. But he was nowhere to be found. She sighs in relief and lay back down. The memories of last night was a blur, but became very clear quickly. Just the thought of how he made her feel made her feel tingle inside. The more she thought about it, she blushed and smiled.

Her smiled suddenly disappeared when the image of those other women entered her thoughts. She frowned and sat up. He left after he had satisfied himself which makes her no better than those other women. She suddenly felt ashamed and dirty. But her other half didn't care. All she wanted was to be loved by him and to know how it feels to be in his arms and have him careless her like any loving husband to his dear wife. Even just for a night, it was still nice.

She let out a deep breath and walked into the shower.

* * *

Misaki stood by the window with her arms crossed over her chest. She let her mind drift with the warm breeze blowing in her face and her hair. She was so focused on what was in her thought she didn't know when Takumi had entered the room and made his way toward her.

Takumi stood there for a moment watching her, studying her. The image of what happened last night was still dancing in his thought. The way she made him feel and the way she react and respond was nothing like he had imagined. The more he thought about it the more he wants her in his arms. He shook his head as if to wake himself.

"I hope my wife isn't thinking of another man when she's with her husband." He finally said only a few feet from her.

Startled she swirled around to face him.

He stood before her, his dark green gaze locked with hers.

Her heart raced. Her hand began to sweat as she stood frozen staring into his handsome face. Even with the bruises and the cut at the corner of his lips, he was still breath-taken.

He stepped forward and stopped in front of her. He was so close that his scent was driving her crazy. She can't seem to control her body.

His gaze wandered from her hair to her lips. He frowned at the bruise on the corner of her mouth. He reached down with his hand and lightly brushed the bruise with his thumb. Misaki stepped back from his touch as if it burned.

Disappointed, he brought down his hand to his side. Before he could say anything, Misaki's cell phone rings. They both glanced over to the night stand. It rang a few times before Takumi walked over and looked down at her phone.

Misaki watched nervously at Takumi as she wondered who could be calling her this early. Takumi cast her a dark look. Misaki frowned not liking what was about to happen. She watched silently as he picked up her phone and flip to answer.

His dark gazes fixed intently at her as he answered. "What do you want?"

Misaki heart raced not knowing who was at the other end of the phone. From the look of Takumi's face, it was probably someone he dislikes.

There was a pause, but a voice answered. "What a surprise, I didn't think you would be anywhere near her."

"Where do think I'll be, Shintani?" He said through clenched teeth.

Misaki's eyes widened and knew exactly how this will end.

"Anywhere but with your wife." Hinata said.

"Sorry to disappoint you. She is my wife and she's sleeping in my bed and that's where she'll be. A wolf like you will only get as far as to watch." Misaki watched nervously and wondered if it's a good idea to run. But he had her pinned in place with his gaze. "Don't call her again." With those last bitter words, he hung up.

Misaki could tell he was angry with her. She was too nervous and scared to realize with she said next was a mistake.

"That was rude and you have no right to answer my phone."

Fear pounded in Misaki's chest, and she licked her dry lips as she stared into his furiou gaze. She could see his eyes were changing and was filled with rage. If looks could kill, she would be dead in that spot.

He was shaking, Misaki knew it wasn't from fear or cold, he was too angry. He suddenly raised his hand and threw her phone across the room hitting the wall behind her.

Misaki jumped and feared what he might do to her. She swallowed hard, wondering if it would benefit her to scream and run.

Takumi clenched and unclenched his fists as he tried to control his rage. For a long moment, he finally managed to calm down his rage. He finally looked at her.

Misaki didn't know what to think because this was a different kind of look. The rage was there, but not so much. She waited to see what he has to say.

"You are right; I have no right to answer your private call. But remember, when you are with me, I have every right." Misaki frowned.

Takumi walked toward the door and turned to her. "You're very beautiful," he looked at her up and down. "And I'm a normal male. What happened last night, it was lust, plain and simple. Don't make more of it than that. Any desirable female would elicit the same response." He said coldly and slammed the door behind him.

Her heart was still pounding against her chest as she stared at the closed door. Tears rolled down her cheek as she wondered what she did to make him so angry with her. She thought she'd see some hope in their marriage after last night and the way he looked at her before the phone call.

Letting out a lingering sigh, she dashed away her tears with the back of her hand. She walked over and started to pick up what was left of her cell phone.

Takumi stormed out of the house passing Satsuki. He got into his car and drove off. Satsuki watched from the house, wondering what had happened. She went up to Misaki's room to check on her hoping everything was alright with her.

"Mrs. Misaki?" Satsuki said as she entered the bedroom. "Are you alright?"

Misaki quickly straightened herself up and wipes her tears before turning to answer. "I-I'm fine." She smiled weakly.

Satsuki frowned. "Are you sure?" Misaki nodded. "Lunch is ready if you are hungry."

"It's alright. I'm not hungry."

"Let me know when you are."

"Thank you." Misaki said and turned toward the window.

Satsuki knew something was wrong, but wasn't sure what. She figured Misaki must have an argument with Takumi and that was why he took off in a hurry and he seemed angry. Satsuki let out a deep breath and shook her head before leaving. She knew it couldn't be helped because she knew what kind of person Takumi was.

* * *

The angry rage was still pounding within him as he stormed into his condo. He wasn't surprised to see Maria waiting for him in his bedroom.

She was wearing her sexy purple lingerie and was sleeping in his bed. She was woken up by the door. She immediately shot out of bed and into his arms.

"Takumi, where have you been?"

Takumi sighed in annoyance and pushed her away from him. "What are you doing here?"

Maria arched her bow. "Waiting for you." But when she got a good look at him she frowned with concern. "What happened to your face?" She reached up to touch his face.

Takumi grabbed her hand before she could touch his face. He pushed her aside and walked over to the closet. "Go home." He said as he pulled off his shirt and change into a new one. He walked over to the bed and sat down.

Ignoring him, she went on the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. "I waited all night for you." She leaned in to kiss his cheek.

Takumi grabbed her hands and pushed her aside, he stood up. "I said leave!" He snapped. "I don't have time for this."

Maria frowned but refused to move. "No, not until you tell me what's wrong." Takumi rolled his eyes with irritation. "Don't' tell me you spend all night with that wife of your!" She said sharply.

"What I do and don't do is none of your business." He shot back. "I'll say it again, LEAVE." He marched into the living room.

Maria followed him into the living room and she knew Takumi will not back down no matter what she say or do. This was not the time to reason with him, something happened to him and she could tell he was angry.

"Fine!" She finally said and picked up her things. She put her coat on and turned to him. She opened her mouth to say something to him but decided not to. She stormed out angrily and slammed the door.

Takumi slimmed down in his chair. He leaned back and closed his eyes. The minute he closed his eyes, Misaki face flashed in his mind and then Hinata's followed. His eyes flew open.

His jaws tightened and he could feel the heat rushing through his face when he thought of what Hinata had said in the restaurant and on the phone. He stood up; with his hands on his hips he paced back and forth by the coffee table. He ran his hand through his thick hair. The thought of how foolish he felt, he grabbed what was on the table and threw everything across the room angrily. The papers flew everywhere and the glass shattered on the floor.

Distracted by his anger, he didn't hear the knock on the door. The door was unlocked so Gerald stepped inside and was surprised to see the condition of the living room. Takumi was sitting and leaning against his chair with his hand covering his temple.

"Did the hurricane go through here?" Gerald said from the door.

Takumi removed his hand from his temple and opened his eyes. Knowing it was his brother, he sighed with annoyance. Gerald walked toward him and picking up stuff on his way.

"Let me guess, you just got rejected by a woman." He said, half teasing.

"What do you want?" Takumi finally said.

"Whoa?!" Gerald said after seeing Takumi's face. "Don't tell me you are messing with a married woman." He chuckled.

"If you are here to pick a fight, I suggest you leave." Takumi said sharply.

Gerald stopped and smiled. "No, but you do need a good beating every now and then." Takumi scowled. "Seriously, what happened?"

"It's nothing. What brings you here?"

"Grandfather wants to talk to you."

"You can just call."

"I did, but you didn't pick up. You think I want to come over to your place?" He raised his eyes and looked around the room. "This place reeks of sex." He jokes, knowing this is the only place where Takumi allow women to stay.

Takumi gave him a dirty look. "That's not funny. If you are done, I'd like to be alone."

"I don't understand you, Takumi. You have a big house and a beautiful wife at home and yet, you choose to be here and live the life of a bachelor."

"If you are jealous, just say so." Takumi said dryly. Gerald laughed. "When you're done, leave."

"Fine, fine." He took one look at his brother. "Are you sure you're alright? Who did you get into a fight with?" Takumi ignored his question. "I am your brother and I'd like to know if you are in some kind of trouble."

"No trouble, just leave."

Gerald shrugged and walked toward the door. Before leaving, he turned and said, "Don't forget, Grandfather needs to talk to you."

Takumi waved his hand lazily not looking at his brother. Gerald left and closed the door behind him.

* * *

It'd been so long since she'd seen her family. Misaki was happy and looked forward to her sister visiting. Satsuki had helped her prepared lunch as she waited for her sister to show up. Misaki couldn't stop smiling all day, it was the one day she looks forward to and she couldn't remember when she was this happy.

"Did you notice how happy Mrs. Walker is?" Sakura said to Satsuki in the kitchen.

"Yes. I am glad and happy to see her smile like this." Satsuki said with a smile.

"After that day, Mrs. Walker was so sad and for sure I thought she will…."

"Yes," Satsuki interrupted her. "Now that her sister is coming, she will at least forget any bad thing that happened." Sakura nodded and smiled. "Hurry up; we need to finish this before lunch."

It was before lunch when Misaki sister's, Suzuna showed up. Suzuna looked around the house and wasn't surprised by how big the house was.

"Suzuna!" Misaki said and ran to her. She hugged her and refused to let go. "I miss you and father so much." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I miss you, too, Misa-chan." Suzuna said, wrapping her arms around Misaki and smiled. She grabbed Misaki arms and pulled away so she can take a good look at her sister. She frowned after seeing Misaki fully. "You lost some weight." Misaki wipes her tears and forced out a smile. "Are you alright?" She asked. "Are you happy?"

"Don't ask too many questions. Come inside, you must be tired from your trip." Misaki pulled her toward the house.

When they got inside, Suzuna was more impressed by how beautiful the house looks. She took a seat across from Misaki in the living room. Sakura came in with some drinks for both Misaki and Suzuna.

"At least I know you are living well." Suzuna said after Sakura left as she scanned the room.

Misaki forced a smile. "How's father?"

Suzuna turned to her. "He's fine and he misses you. Come visit when you get a chance." Misaki nodded. There was a moment of silence. Suzuna's eyes narrowed. "Does the Walker treat you well?" Misaki nodded. "Does Takumi treat you well?

Misaki swallowed nervously. She couldn't answer; she looked down at her hands on her lap.

Suzuna knew something was wrong and she could tell her sister was unhappy. "Did he do something to hurt you?" She asked with concerned.

Misaki frowned and bit her lower lip. She looked up and smiled weakly. "Lets go have some lunch." She stood up. "I made your favorite." She grabbed Suzuna hand and pulled her toward the dining room.

During lunch, Misaki was quiet and wasn't touching her food much. Suzuna studied her and for sure she knew something was wrong. She also knew Misaki doesn't want to talk about it. For now, all she wanted was for her sister to be happy.

"Let's go out for dinner tonight." Suzuna suddenly said, breaking the silent. Misaki looked up and frowned with puzzlement. "I am here on vacation. Might as well enjoy ourselves while I'm still here." She smiled brightly trying to cheer her sister up. "I may not know many good places to go out, but I do know this one popular place."

Misaki smiled and felt a little relaxed. She nodded in agreement.

* * *

Later that evening, Misaki had on a beautiful black cocktail dress as she joined her sister in the car. Suzuna parked her rental car and they made their way into the club. It was packed with people. Misaki had never been to this kind of club before and was a little nervous.

She followed her sister into the club.

The music was loud and people were dancing on the dance floor. The club was big and full of both young and old people. The waiter took them to a private table just across the dance floor. Misaki took a seat across from her sister facing the dance floor.

"Aren't we a little old for his?" Misaki said half smiling as she looked around.

"Not at all." She laughed. "Look around you, not just young people can enjoy themselves and I hear," She leaned forward. "Not just anyone can get in here."

Misaki knew what she meant. This club was for upper class people. There are either business men or young adult with rich parents.

"Relax, enjoy yourself." Suzuna said, leaning against the chair. "You are still young and you should be doing this kind of thing more often."

"You know I'm not like that." Misaki smiled.

The music stopped and the DJ was asking if anyone wants to go on stage to sing on this quick break. Everyone on the dance floor is exciting and raising their hands up in the air as volunteering voices out.

"Now the chance to enjoy yourself. How about you go up there and sing? Let loose a little bit for the night. Don't you enjoy singing?" Suzuna asked with excitement.

"Yeah, but-"

"No but" Suzuna said. "Mister DJ, we have a volunteer here!"

"Suzuna!"

"Quick, go." Suzuna pushes her up the stage.

"Alright, which song will you song, ma'am?" The DJ asked Misaki.

One song suddenly come to her mind.

"Alright, ready whenever you are." The DJ put in the song and suddenly the music comes out. Misaki closed her eyes and took a deep breathe and get ready to sing -

 _That pair of eyes_  
 _Staring at me with meaning_  
 _Reflecting inside the heart toward one another_  
 _The closer we are_  
 _The more my heart is shaken_  
 _The longer it is, the longer my heart loves you_

 _That pair of eyes_  
 _I always remembered it well_  
 _Everyday is harder for me to forget you_  
 _Although, in the end, we shouldn't love each other_  
 _Although, some day, I know how it's going to end_

 _Can you please help to turn away?_  
 _Let it pass and don't look at it_  
 _I'm afraid you'll see the inside of my heart_  
 _Do you know why I avoid looking at you?_  
 _I have hid so many things_  
 _In my heart that I always kept it_

 _That pair of eyes_  
 _It makes my heart susceptible_  
 _Would it be better if we don't see each other?_  
 _I know I'm wrong_  
 _That I still love you_  
 _I always know how it's going to end_

Misaki doesn't know how she gets the courage to continued singing or how that song came to her mind. It's like everywhere she went she felt like Takumi's is always following her.

 _Can you please help to turn away?_  
 _Let it pass and don't look at it_  
 _I'm afraid you'll see the inside of my heart_  
 _Do you know why I avoid looking at you?_  
 _I have hid so many things_  
 _In my heart that I always kept it_

 _That pair of eyes_  
 _It makes my heart susceptible_  
 _Would it be better if we don't see each other?_  
 _I know I'm wrong_  
 _That I still love you_  
 _I always know how it's going to end_

Getting down from the stage and going to their table Misaki can see Suzuna sitting there. "What are you smiling at?" Misaki asked once she sat down on her chair.

"Oh come on sis. It's not everyday I get to hear you sing. And a song like that. So, who do you sing it to?" She grinned, knowing the answer.

"I think you have too much of a drink." Misaki smiled but avoided the question. Out of the corner of her eyes, she can see him. She knew it was him, she can recognize him from miles away. She shifted her gaze and got a full view of him. Her smiled disappeared, her heart race.

Sitting with a woman on a table was Takumi. Misaki didn't recognize the woman he was with. Looking at them, she saw one of his hands wrapped around the said woman waist and the other holding her hand. He whispered something in her ear and she giggles. Anyone look at them would think they are a couple.

Misaki tears her gaze away from the unpleasant scene and concentrated on her hands on her lap. She fought back tears.

Suzuna noticed the changes in Misaki's mood. She turned to see what she was looking at.

"What the hell is this?" She cursed and shot out of her chair.

Misaki quickly grabbed her hand to stop her. "Please, Suzuna." Suzuna turned to her. "I don't want any trouble." She said with a frown.

"But…" Suzuna started to protest.

"Please, I don't want to be any more humiliated than this." She interrupted her. Suzuna sighed in frustration and glanced at Takumi again. "I want to go home."

Suzuna didn't want to leave. She wanted to confront Takumi but the look in her beloved sister's face stopped her. She knew Misaki was hurting but doesn't understand why she let Takumi get away with this.

"Alright, I'll take you home."

Misaki stood up and turned to leave. Suzuna took one angry look at Takumi and followed Misaki out of the club.

Misaki walked as fast as she could to the car. She wanted to get away from that place; she didn't want to see anymore of Takumi with another woman. Suzuna finally caught up with her.

"Wait, Onee-chan." She said grabbing Misaki arm to stop her. Misaki turned to face Suzuna. "Why didn't you let me confront him?"

Misaki didn't answer. She didn't know what to say to Suzuna. What can she say? That her husband is a womanizer and there isn't anything she can do about it? She fought back her tears, but a single drop rolled down her cheek. She quickly wipes it way.

Suzuna frowned. "There is more to this, isn't it?" She asked, her voice lower.

"It's nothing. I don't want to talk about this."

"No." Suzuna said not backing down. She grabbed Misaki shoulder and looked at her. "Is he hurting you?"

Misaki couldn't meet Suzuna eyes. She didn't get a chance to answer her because Suzuna can see Takumi and that woman walking toward them. The rage in her eyes returned. She pushed Misaki aside and marched toward Takumi.

Without warning Suzuna took Takumi by surprise and swing a punch at him. Her punch landed on Takumi jaw sending him stumbled backward. The woman beside him screamed in shock as she stepped away from them.

"You bastard! Do you know what you are doing?" Suzuna yelled loudly. She charged toward Takumi again for another punch but Misaki ran to her and grabbed her arm.

She yanked Suzuna back, stopping her from getting to Takumi. "Stop, Suzuna." Misaki plead.

"I will not stop until I have some answers from this bastard." Suzuna said, pointing her finger at Takumi and sent him a cold look.

Takumi didn't show any sign of fear, instead, he was irritated and annoyed. He spat out blood from his mouth and rubbed his jaw as if to straighten it. He cast a dark look at Misaki. He could easily have taken Suzuna, but because of who she is he didn't respond. Besides, he'd like to hear what Suzuna has to say. Hell, he didn't think a girl could punch him that hard.

"Just who do you think you are?" The woman beside Takumi said, holding on to Takumi's arm. "I am going to call the police for this."

"Have you no shame?" Suzuna barked at the woman. "He is a married man; he has a wife!"

Misaki couldn't look at the woman or Takumi. All she could do was looked down at her feet and wished that she was somewhere else. Anywhere but here. All the while, Takumi was keeping his eyes on her.

"So what?" The woman said lifting her chin. "If he chooses to be with me, it's his choice. His wife must have done something wrong for him to seek another woman."

"What a disgrace!" Suzuna said with disgust. "You two deserve each other."

The woman eyes widen in anger. She opened her mouth to respond but Takumi stopped her before she could say something.

"What I do is my business."

"But you have a wife, you have no right." Suzuna said through clenched teeth.

"The wife that I didn't want?" Takumi responded dryly. "You should thank me. Your sister have a big house to live in, she doesn't have to lift a finger for anything. And she had all the money in the world to spend and do as she chooses."

Suzuna opened her mouth to protest but Misaki interrupted her. "That's enough, Suzuna." Misaki pleaded with tears in her eyes. She tugged Suzuna arm. "Take me home, please."

Suzuna turned to Takumi. "You will regret this." She said angrily and followed Misaki to their car.

Takumi watched as Suzuna drove off. He sighed and walked to his car. The woman quickly followed him and get in the car.

"Lets go to your place and forget all about this." She smiled sweetly at him. "I bet I can make you forget all about this." She purred and leaned in for a kiss.

"I'm not in the mood." He said cutting her off.

She pulled back, disappointed. She frowned. "Why? I can…"

"Not tonight." He simply said and drove off. He didn't even remember the woman name. All he knows is that he was pissed when seeing Misaki in this kind of places wearing that tight dress with smiles he hasn't seen before. To top of that she has to go up on stage and sing who know what song while letting every male in there looking at her in awe. He just knows that he has to do something to get her out of his mind and that's when the woman came to. Pissed at himself for having these feelings surfacing he drove at a much higher speed away.

* * *

 **A/N:** And here the end of this chapter. I wonder what is going to happen next? Will the road to their marriage always this bumpy? Or will they learn to accept the feelings they have for each other? Especially Takumi :)


	6. Chapter 6

**THE UNWANTED WIFE**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Maid-sama _._

I just got all the chapters for this story fixed and combined some short chapters together so this will leave us at 9 chapters total. We are getting close to the ending :( Btw, English is not my first language so I'm sorry if there's a lot of grammatical errors. Please bare with me.

 **CHAPTER 6**

Suzuna stopped Misaki before she can get inside the house. She was concerned for Misaki well being and needs to know what was going on with her older sister.

"Have he been treating you like this since your wedding?"

Instead of response to her question, Misaki turned to her with tears in her eyes and smiled at her. "He's right. Look," She turned to look at the house. "I have a beautiful house to live in, I don't have to do a darn thing, and I have all the money to spend and do whatever I want." She suddenly shakes and could not hold back any more of her tears.

Suzuna frowned and wrapped her arms around her sister. Misaki buried her face in Suzuna shoulder and sobbed loudly. Suzuna's heart hurts seeing her like this for the first time. She held Misaki, trying to comfort her. She felt guilty for agreeing to have her married into the Walker family.

"Go back with me." Suzuna suddenly voice out.

"What? Suzuna, I..I c-can't." Misaki shook her head.

"Are you worried about what others will say? You know mother and father will not think anything bad about you. They will understand if you tell them the truth."

Of course, Misaki knows that her parents are understanding people and will not have anything against her if she did go back. It just that she didn't want to bring shame and embarrassment to her parents. In others eyes it doesn't matter if you're a good daughter and not in the wrong, you will be blamed for a failed marriage, bringing shame to your parents or families. Being called a divorced woman, who will allow their son to marry you, being afraid you will bring embarrassment and shame to their son as your first marriage.

"Let's not talk about this. I understand Takumi if I was in his position." Misaki answered back. 

"Onee-chan, you're too nice for someone like him. Please don't forget to think about yourself too." Suzuna said worriedly.

Misaki could only nod and smiled sadly at her sister.

That night, Misaki cried herself to sleep. She was in so much pain and the image of Takumi with another woman pounding in her head. Even though she barely knew him, but a few times that she had been with him seem like she knew him all her life. She was in too deep, and she loves him too much.

* * *

A few days later~

Misaki stood on the balcony with her arms crossed over her chest, staring out into the horizon. A lot had been in her mind and she had already concluded that it was impossible to make her marriage work. She can clearly see that he has no interest in their marriage. What to do was the question. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't let him go. She couldn't bring herself up to just leave.

Maybe if she gives him time and space he will come to love her back. Someone like Takumi will not give out his love this fast to a stranger who he was forced to marry. This is her marriage, she tries her best to make it work for the both of them.

If this is the price she had to pay just to be able to be called Mrs. Walker and stand beside him as his wife, even if for just a little while she will be happy. Even if knowing her husband did not love her back, if she can just continue to be able to love him and still be apart of his life is enough for her.

With a knock on the door, Satsuki came in to inform her that Suzuna has arrived.

"Thank you." Misaki said. "I'll be down there soon."

Satsuki nodded and left.

Today was the day her sister leave for the airport. Even though Suzuna was there only for a short moment with her, Misaki felt warm and happy to have someone to lean on. When she's gone, Misaki knew it will be back to her lonely world.

Misaki greeted Suzuna with a smile and hugged her.

"I wish you could stay longer."

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" She looked down at her. Misaki frowned. "You don't have to stay long and I'm sure father will be happy that you visit."

"Maybe some other time." Misaki answered.

Suzuna was unhappy as she exhaled deeply. It was Misaki choice and there was nothing she could do. She still felt guilty for everything that happened to Misaki. Although, she made a phone call to old Mr. Walker last night and he had reassured her that he will look after Misaki, Suzuna cannot help but still think it was best for Misaki to go back with her for awhile.

"I'll come with you to the airport." Misaki said with a bright smile. Suzuna nodded.

* * *

Richard Walker was sitting at the dining room when Takumi arrived. Gerald was also there discussing business with his grandfather. They both glanced at Takumi briefly as he took a seat across from Gerald. While Gerald finished up the conversation with Grandfather, the maid serves Takumi a cup of coffee.

"That was weeks ago when I told you I need to talk to you." Grandfather said to Takumi.

"Sorry, Grandfather. I got caught up with some other stuff."

"Let me guess, women stuff." Gerald said dryly.

"Gerald, excuse us." Grandfather turned to Gerald. "I need to talk to your brother alone."

Gerald nodded and left.

"Grandfather, if you called me here to talk about my private life, I have nothing to say. I am a grown man and what I do is my business."

"I understand." Grandfather simply said. "But I want you to listen to what I have to say." Takumi rolled his eyes and sighed because he knew where this conversation was going. "I don't care what you choose to do with your life, but I want you to stop and think of what you did. Your mother and I raised you better than this. We…"

"Don't bring mother into this!" He snapped cutting his grandfather off. "You of all people should know. I told you, I do not wish to wed her." Grandfather frowned. "I was forced into this marriage. The marriage that I didn't want!"

"But you wedded her and it's your responsibility to be a good husband where one should be!" Grandfather said, raising his voice. "Misaki is a sweet girl and she doesn't…"

"She is one of them!" Takumi hissed as he shot out of his chair. "They are all alike." He looked at his grandfather darkly. "Just like mother when she chose to leave her husband and her kids just so she could be with another man." He said bitterly.

Richard Walker wasn't surprised how angry Takumi got. He was so young when that event happened so he couldn't blame Takumi for what happened.

Having enough Takumi turned to leave.

"I've arranged for you to take a trip to the State next week." Grandfather said as he stood up from his chair. Takumi stopped. "I am sure you are aware of what the trip is for."

"Fine."

"And Misaki is going with you."

"What?!" He swirled around to face his grandfather. He marched back toward him. "Why? I don't need her there."

"Yes, you do. She'll be a great help." Takumi opened his mouth to protest. "Beside," Grandfather did not give him a chance to protest. "You two need to spend more time together. Go experience the young married life."

Takumi didn't want to argue, all he wants at the moment was to leave. He threw up his hand and said, "Fine."

"You'll thank me for this."

"I doubt it." He said dryly and left.

Grandfather sat back down as he watched his grandson stormed out of the house. He felt guilty and was part of the blame for Takumi to act this way. There was nothing he could do to change what happened in the past.

* * *

Takumi stared intently at the road. He wanted to forget; forget the pain, the suffering, and the loneliness. All these years he had been trying to forget, but couldn't. The image of his mother walking out on him was still hunting his mind. He could not forget the day when it all started. He was with her when it all started.

His grip tightened around the steering wheel as he thought farther. They are all the same! Serpent that think they have every man wrapped around their finger and moved on when they see others that are better.

Takumi didn't know where he was going and was too angry to care. He somehow ended up at his own house. Getting out of his car, he stood by his car for a long moment staring at his house. He sighed before making his way into the house.

He ran into Satsuki in the living. Satsuki was surprised to see Takumi.

"Mr. Walker!" Takumi didn't answer her as he made his way toward the stairs. "Err….what are you doing here?" She asked while following him to the stairs.

"Why? This is my house. Do I need a reason to be here?" He said dryly without looking at her.

Satsuki frowned. "Mrs. Walker is not here if you are looking for her." Takumi stopped at the foot of the stairs. "She went to the airport with her sister." She quickly added.

Takumi exhale deeply. "I'm not here to see her." He said softly and made his way up the stairs.

Satsuki watched him with puzzlement. Sakura rushed to her side and watched as Takumi disappeared into the hallway.

"Satsuki, what is Mr. Walker doing here?" She whispered.

"I don't know." Satsuki frowned. "But he looks different."

"How?" Sakura asked with puzzlement. "Is he angry again?"

Satsuki shrugged. "I don't think so. Sad, maybe. I'm not sure." Sakura wrinkled her eyes. "Enough, it's none of our business."

Satsuki went back to what she was doing and Sakura quickly followed her into the kitchen.

Takumi stood by the bedroom door. Not sure if he should entered and doesn't know why he hesitated. It was his room, but he was afraid of what it will do to him if he entered. His frown deepened as he finally reached for the door knob.

He walked into the room and closed the door lightly behind him. He scanned the room for a brief moment before walking in farther to the center of the room. Everything was in place, not a single thing was out of order. His gaze stopped at the white sheers that was blowing by the balcony. The image of her standing there was still fresh in his mind.

Being in the room made him feel different and he doesn't know why. Her scents are everywhere and the thought of her made his heart aches. Ever since he married her, he could not think of anything but her. No matter how much he tried to keep her out of his head, she still managed to sneak into his most guarded place. His heart.

He thought if he was to be with other women maybe he will forget about all of this. But not once had he had urged to finish what his mind think. He thought if her seeing him with all those women she fled from him then he will get his life back but it seems to have backfired at him instead. Every time he's with them he will end up thinking of seeing her sad, lonely eyes and in the end end up sending them home empty handed.

Frustrated with himself, he didn't know what to do.

* * *

Misaki didn't get back till late that night. Not wanting to come home too early, she stopped at the office and finished up her work. She didn't realize how late it was until she looked at her watch. She was exhausted by the time she got home.

Everyone seemed to be in bed and she didn't want to bother Satsuki so she went straight to her room.

Looking forward to a nice hot bath and her warm bed, she opened the door to her bedroom. The single lamp on the bed-stand was on and she figured Satsuki must have left it on for her. She headed toward the bathroom.

She saw the bathroom door had been partly open and the light was on. When she absently glanced inside, she stopped short.

A tall figure stepped out of the shower. Her nude husband.

She could see the side of his tall form—his back with a dark cross tattoo on his left shoulder and taut buttocks, his lean hips and long strong legs, all streaming with water. Suddenly breathless, she stood shocked at the sight of his hard-muscled and beautiful body. Her eyes grew wider.

As if sensing her presence, he lifted his head alertly and swung toward her, giving her a fuller view of his loins.

Misaki gasped, startled and fascinated at the same time. For a brief moment, she was unable to breathe.

Swiftly she jerked her eyes away from that forbidden place, only to have her gaze roam helplessly back up his body. When she managed to drag her gaze higher seeing his face as sinfully handsome as the rest of him. But it was his dark and mysterious emerald eyes that gave him such a bold and wicked appeal.

When those eyes locked with hers, Misaki felt her knees weakened.

He reached for a towel to cover himself and wrapped it around his hips. "Don't you know it's rude to stare?" He said, keeping his eyes on her.

Misaki cheeks reddened as she turned her gaze away from him.

"You should knock before entering." He seemed amused with her reaction. He took a couple steps toward her.

Realizing it wasn't her fault, she turned to response but only to end up staring at his amused eyes. She didn't know how he'd gotten that close without her knowing. She swallowed nervously with words caught in her throat. She could see a wicked smile dancing at the corner of his mouth.

Taking a step back she said, "T-This is my room." She managed to get out. "I am the one that should be asking you what you are doing here."

Takumi arched his brows. "Your room?"

Misaki lifted her chin and simply answered, "Yes."

Amused, he kept stepping forward as she stepped back until her back was against the wall. He placed his hands on each side of her head, trapping her between them and forcing her to look at him.

Misaki gazed upon his handsome face and saw his eyes were cloaked with the same hunger that pulsed between her thighs.

His gaze examined her face intently. He leaned closer. "I don't believe you are as innocent as you pretended to be."

He moved his hand and stroked her cheek in a gentle caress, making Misaki feel a sudden heat. She drew back and shifted her gaze away from him.

Takumi eyes darkened. One hand grabbing her chin so she could look at him, he continued, "I promise you, I don't intend to let you forget what it was like between us that night."

Their gazes locked again. The air was suddenly charged with a heated current, and Misaki found it's difficult to breathe.

The hot, attraction, sizzling between them grew stronger and more intense. Takumi raised his hand again, letting his thumb brushed her lower lip.

His touch was as searing as a bolt of lightning. The warmth spread through Misaki, feeding her nerves with little shocks of desire. It left her skin tingling with raw, sexual awareness—

Every desire she'd experience disappeared the moment her phone rings. Whatever Takumi was feeling at that moment was also gone because they both found themselves staring at her purse on the floor.

Misaki swallowed nervously, remembering what had happened the last time her phone rings. Afraid to meet Takumi's eyes, she took a brief glance at him. It was a mistake because he was staring at her intently. Gone was the warmth and passionate, and instead was replaced with irritation and anger.

He took a step back keeping his eyes on her while her phone kept ringing.

"Are you going to answer that?" He asked, keeping his voice low and calm. Misaki swallowed, not knowing what to do. "Go ahead." He waved his hand.

Misaki grabbed her purse and pulled out her cell phone. She looked at the caller and frowned. She glanced back at Takumi before answering her phone giving Takumi her back.

"Ge-Gerald?" She answered. Takumi arched his brows. "Yes, I just got home. Thank you."

Takumi was not angry, but was more annoyed. He grabbed his clothes and started to get dressed.

"Okay, good night." Misaki hung up and held her phone tightly in her hand as she turned to look at Takumi.

Takumi was giving her his back as he buckled his belt and grabbed his white button down shirt. Misaki frowned as she knew he was angry. Somehow, she felt guilty and didn't know what it was for. Finishing on buttoning his shirt, he made his way passed her toward the room. He left without a word to her.

Misaki stared at the closed door with disappointment and confused. She felt rejected and guilty.

* * *

For a long moment, Takumi leaned against the door with his eyes closed. Couldn't figured out what he was feeling, he marched down the hall and into his office.

Misaki couldn't sleep and was having a hard time falling asleep. She wondered what Takumi was doing and where he was at. No doubt he was probably in bed with some woman. She thought with disgust. She'd rather have him by her side, in her bed. She wasn't ashamed, it was what she wants. Beside they are a husband and wife.

It was late when Misaki came down for a glass of milk. She couldn't sleep and thought a warm glass of milk would help. Before going into the kitchen she saw a dim light coming from Takumi's office. She wrinkled her eyes wondered why it was on. She walked down the hall and peeks into the office. She frowned after seeing Takumi.

He was sleeping in his chair with his feet on his desk. There was an empty glass and a bottle of half empty vodka next to his feet. She figured he had drunk himself to sleep.

Feeling he might be cold, Misaki went out and got a blanket for him. She quietly walked over and covered him with the blanket. She stared at him for a moment before leaving. She wishes that he would understand and accept her for who she was. She wants so badly for him to love her and treated her like any loving husband would do to his wife. But knew it was impossible.

Next morning, Misaki came down early before going to work. Satsuki met her at the bottom of the stairs.

"You are going to work now?" Misaki nodded. "Do you want any breakfast?"

"No, I'm fine." She glanced down the hallway to Takumi's office. "When Takumi wakes up, make sure you give him some aspirin." Satsuki frowned with puzzlement, but nodded.

Takumi woke up not long after Misaki left. He could feel the sharp pain from the side of his head, wincing he noticed the blanket covering him. He grabbed it and tried to remember how it got there. Before he could think farther, Satsuki knocked and walked in with a glass of water and some aspirins. She set it on his desk. He casted her a blank look.

"Mrs. Walker said you would need these when you are awake." She said smiling down at him.

Takumi frowned and cast the blanket aside. "And where is she?"

"She just left for work." Takumi raised his eyes and slowly nodded. "Would you like anything else to eat?" Takumi shook his head. "Let me know if you need anything."

Takumi took the aspirin after Satsuki left. His mind never left Misaki and what she did was very thoughtful. No one actually show any concern for his well being. The thought of her brought a smile to his face, but was soon erased when the painful memories entered his thoughts.

When Takumi got to his office it was a little before lunch. He was greeted by his secretary.

"Mr. Walker, you missed your meeting this morning." She quickly said. "I'd reschedule for tomorrow morning." She continued as she followed him into his office. "You also have a lunch date with your client in an hour." She read on his schedule for the day.

Takumi stood by the window with his back toward his secretary. His mind was somewhere else.

"Do you need anything else, sir?"

He turned to her. "No, thank you." He said. She nodded and turned to leave. "Wait." He said.

She stopped by the door and turned to him. "Yes?" She answered with a smile.

"Cancel that lunch with my client and reschedule it for some other time." She nodded and wrote it down on her scheduling book. "And check for me if Misaki took her lunch yet." She nodded and left.

Ten minutes later, his secretary came in to inform him of Misaki.

"She already left for lunch, sir." Takumi didn't answer, but his jaws tightened. "Err…she normally went down to the cafeteria for lunch." She said with half smiling. Takumi shifted his gaze to her. "I…I had lunch with her a few times." She smiled weakly. "She's probably down there."

Takumi let out a sigh and nodded. "Thanks. That'll be all." She nodded, smiled and left.

Takumi leaned back against his chair as if trying to figure out what to do.

* * *

As usual, Misaki seat by herself at the far end of the cafeteria. Normally she would have lunch with Takumi's secretary. She was the only person who was nice enough to be friends with her.

A group of young girls were whispering and giving Misaki a dirty look. It was not new to Misaki and it didn't bother her because she was used to it.

"I just don't know what he sees in her." Said one girl, giving Misaki a dirty look. "She's not that pretty."

"I heard the reason he married her was because of his grandfather." The other girl joined in.

"Well, I just don't get why our Takumi would not divorce her."

While they carried on with their conversations, they were unaware of Takumi being there and had heard all of their thoughts. He stood on the second floor, just above them. Looking down, he could see everyone. But he didn't care about others, his eyes were on Misaki. He assumed she'd also heard the conversations. He frowned knowing she was hurt by those remarks. He suddenly felt very guilty.

"You girls are aware of the company policy under number 5 page 57?" Gerald said as he made his way to them.

The group of girls quickly shot out of their chairs in surprised and bowed. They each cannot meet his eyes.

"I can fire each and every one of you for talking about your boss's wife badly." He gave them a hard look. "I hope this is the last time."

The girls quickly nodded and rushed out of the cafeteria.

Takumi watched as Gerald made his way to Misaki. His frown turned into a dark scowl as he turned and left.

* * *

 **A/N:** Finally we get a look of what was Takumi little past. I just want to point it out on the divorcing thought I put in here as it's based on real life events and it does sound discriminated to the women side. But that is what happened in some cultures, mostly in asian culture. So, what do you guys think will happens next? ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**THE UNWANTED WIFE**

 **CHAPTER 7**

In a way, Misaki was excited for her trip to the US with Takumi. She felt like a school girl having a crush on a popular school boy. She couldn't stop grinning as she finished packing up her things. She had decided to take this trip as her opportunity for Takumi to get to know her. She knew it would be hard, but she is willing to try.

"Miss, Mr. Walker called." Satsuki said from the door. Misaki turned to her with a smile. "Err…he said to meet him at the airport." Misaki frowned, half disappointed. "The cap is here to take you." Misaki nodded.

Satsuki helped Misaki brought down her things. Misaki said her good-bye and get in the taxi.

The taxi parked in front of the terminal for Misaki to get off. A ticket in one hand, dragging her suitcase with the other, Misaki walked in looking for her gate to check in. Before she reached her gate, she ran into Hinata.

"Surprise to see you here." He greet warmly.

"Me, too." She smiled in greeting. She thought Hinata was very handsome in his business suite, of course, in a brotherly way.

"Where are you going?"

"To the US, for business. What about you?"

"Germany and for business." He smiled. There was a moment of silence. "How have you been?" He suddenly asked breaking the silent.

"Fine." She smiled weakly feeling a little awkward.

"Traveling alone?"

"Of course not." Takumi said as he made his way to them and stopped beside Misaki. Hinata rolled his eyes in annoyance. However, Takumi ignored him and turned to Misaki with a smile. "Sorry to interrupt your sweet moment with your…" He paused as his eyes shifted to Hinata. "With him." Misaki frowned. "As much as I'd like to miss this flight, but grandfather will be disappointed if we do."

Hinata was a little irritated by Takumi's behaviors but he turned to Misaki and smiled. "It was nice seeing you again, Misaki. Have a safe trip."

"Y-You, too." It was all Misaki could get out as she watched Hinata disappeared into the busy crowds.

"You can stop staring at him." Misaki turned to him with a scowl. "I know you are disappointed that it's not him, but instead it's me who's on this trip with you." He said dryly as he started to walk away. "You better get moving if you still want to make this flight." He continued to walk without waiting for her.

Misaki stood there angry. How can he think of her? But at the same time, why was she so surprised? He is Takumi Walker after all. He doesn't give a damn about anyone's feelings. Calming down her rage, she followed him with her suitcase trail behind her.

They were on a business first class and Misaki had to say it was one of the most comfortable flights she had ever been in.

As they were buckled down for the take off, Misaki was still angry and irritated of Takumi' attitude. He was sitting across from her, with his eyes pinning on hers. This time she refused to back down. She also cast a dark look at him.

"Welcome to SS Airline." Said the flight attendance as she gave a flirtatious smile down at Takumi.

Misaki shifted her gaze to the woman. She was young and pretty, a blonde. Takumi cast her one of his charming smile and nodded.

"Enjoy your flight." She said keeping her eyes locked with his for a brief moment before leaving.

Misaki clearly sees the young woman was attracted to Takumi and without realizing it, she became very jealous. She sighed in annoyance and crossed her arms over her chest leaning back against her seat in irritation, looking out at the small window.

Takumi was amused and a grin tugged at his lips. He thought she's very adorable when she's mad.

After the take off, the flight attendant came by again. She stood by Misaki giving Misaki her back while she smiled down at Takumi.

"Would you like something to drink, sir?" She asked leaning down toward him.

Takumi looked up with a charming smile. "No, thank you. I am fine."

"Are you sure? We've got first class wine."

"It's alright."

The woman frowned. Before she could respond to a sudden shift of the plane causes her to stumble forward into Takumi's lap. She took that opportunity and gave him a full view of her chest.

Misaki stared at them with wide eyes. Her brows knitted together into a scowl when Takumi glanced her way. She was annoyed and irritated with the woman.

"Oh, I am so sorry, sir." She purred as she slowly pulled herself away from him.

Misaki cleared her throat, "Excuse me, Miss," The woman turned toward Misaki. "I'd like a glass of water when you're done flirting with my husband." Misaki said sharply.

The woman stiffened in humiliation and was half surprised as if she didn't know Misaki was there.

Takumi brow arched. He was surprised at Misaki's remarks.

The woman quickly excused herself and came back with a bottle of water for Misaki. She was too embarrassed to say anything as she walked away.

A grin tugged at Takumi lips.

Ignoring Takumi, Misaki took a sip of the drink. She grabbed the magazine and flip through it. All the while Takumi was still staring at her, grinning.

It was a long trip to the US and Misaki was looking forward to a long, good night sleep before starting out the day. When they got to the hotel and check in, they ran into another problem. Misaki could understand, but didn't think Takumi would be happy.

"Is there anything else, Mr. Walker?" Asked the clerk at the front desk.

"No. Thank you." Takumi said with a smile. Misaki's arched her bow.

The clerk called one of the workers. "He'll show you to your suite. Enjoy your stay and let us know if you need anything, Mr. and Mrs. Walker." The clerk smiled warmly at them.

At the same moment, Takumi's cell phone rings. He took the call and waved his hand for Misaki to continue on without him. Misaki took one last glance at Takumi before following the staff to their suite.

The suite they were staying in was very big. The staff put their suitcases down and headed to the big bay window and opened the curtains. Misaki scanned the room and thought it was a very nice suite.

The staff walked over to her with a bright smile. "Is there anything else you'd like, Mrs. Walker?"

Misaki shook her head and smiled. "No, thank you." She handed him the tip.

"Enjoy your stay and let us know if you need anything." He slightly nodded and walked off.

Misaki walked over to the window and looked out at the view. It would be nice if this was a vacation and not a business trip. But thinking about it even if this was a vacation, it would not be any difference. Her husband was not with her.

Misaki tossed and turned in her sleep. She sat up on the bed and glanced at the clock, 2 AM. She sighed loudly and lay back down on the bed. She knew why she couldn't sleep. It was because of Takumi. Her husband is gone and he may very well be in another woman's bed. The thought of him with another woman was driving her crazy.

She jumped out of bed and paced around the room. 'This is crazy, Misaki. You shouldn't think about him.' She walked over to the bed and sat down. 'Why should I care where he is? Obviously he doesn't care about me.' She sighed and decided to get some sleep, tomorrow was the meeting.

Next morning Misaki got a call from the lobby.

"Mr. Walker is expecting you for breakfast this morning, Mrs. Walker."

Misaki was half surprised and confused. "Er…Is he there with you?" She finally asked.

"No. He's waiting for you at the Bristle Restaurant and he said you must meet him at 7 AM sharp."

Misaki rolled her eyes in annoyance. "He's even bossy when I'm not around." She mumbled to herself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, I'll be right down."

Misaki wasn't sure if she should meet Takumi for breakfast. She was still upset that he didn't return last night. He didn't even call or leave a message with the front desk of where he was. She sighed, annoyed with herself for feeling this way. She was overprotective and of what? He doesn't even consider her as his wife.

Misaki made her way in the restaurant and was greeted by a waitress. "Mrs. Walker?" Misaki frowned in confusion, but figure Takumi probably told her he was expecting her. She nodded. "Mr. Walker is waiting for you." She smiled brightly.

'Of course he's waiting.' Misaki thought with irritation.

"Please follow me, I'll show you to your table." She said and led Misaki to the other side of the room.

She saw Takumi sitting at the corner reading a paper. Like always, he was very handsome in his suit. The thought of him and that night… Her heart skipped a beat and hastened its pace at the thought. Warmth flooded her cheeks.

As they approached, Takumi put down the paper and looked up at Misaki and grinned, making his eyes twinkle in the most attractive manner. Her heart began to race again as she looked into those eyes as she took a seat across from him. She doesn't like the fact that she has his full attention on her because she doesn't know what facial expression she should make.

"Would you like something to drink?" Asked the waitress breaking the silent.

"Orange juice, please." Misaki managed to choke out trying to avoid his gaze.

"More coffee for you, sir?" She turned to Takumi.

"Yes and give us a moment." The waitress nodded and left.

'Great! What's he up to now?' Misaki thought to herself. Refusing to look up and met his gaze, she clenched and unclenched the napkin on her lap.

"Last night…" Takumi finally started to say.

"Oh my, Takumi!"

A woman's voice interrupted him before he could get another word out. They both turned to see who it is. She was tall, slim with long ash blonde hair. She rushed to them and threw her arms around Takumi. She was practically sitting on his lap.

"I didn't expect to see you here." She said to Takumi and doesn't seem to know Misaki was also sitting there.

Takumi frowned and looked at Misaki who was still surprised of what had just happened.

"I had so much fun last night…" She continued on.

"Vicky," Takumi interrupted her as he grabbed her hands and pulled away from her hold.

Vicky frowned and finally noticed Misaki sitting across from them looking very shocked and annoyed. Misaki shot Takumi a sour look.

"Who is this?" Vicky asked looking at Misaki up and down. "Oh, she must be your client!" She suddenly answered her own question with a smile as she turned to Takumi. "I've forgot that you are here on a business trip." She reached for him again.

Misaki sighed with irritation. "I am not his client. I am his wife." She said.

Vicky stopped and turned to Misaki with puzzlement, but quickly replaced it with a smile. "You must be joking. Takumi?" She turned to Takumi and back to Misaki. "Married? And to you?" She said it with a little disgusted.

"Yes, a little hard to believe and I'm sure it's even harder for you to get over him. I am his wife; you can ask him if you like." Misaki turned to Takumi with an innocent smile. "Isn't that right, Honey?"

Takumi arched his brows.

"Takumi?" Vicky turned to him with a frown. Takumi was displeased and didn't answer.

Vicky didn't need an answer from him to know. No wonder he had turned her down last night when she offered herself to him. She stood and half shocked with the new.

"Takumi Walker married." She said aloud. It was more to herself. "Wow, I never thought this day would come." She laughed bitterly as she turned to Misaki. "I must warn you, no one, let alone you of all the women will keep him tied down. All these years I have known him, he will never be satisfied with just you. I don't know what you did to get him to marry you, but enjoy it while it lasts."

Misaki frowned.

Vicky leaned down and placed a kiss on Takumi's cheek. "That's too bad, but you know where my condo is if you should get tired of her." She grinned giving Misaki an evil look and walked off.

There was a long pause of silence. Misaki was hurt at the thought of him spending the night with that woman. She was up all night worrying about him when all he cares about is getting into another woman's bed. Heartache quickly replaced with anger and she was pouting in her seat refused to look at him.

Takumi was amused as he watched Misaki. He knew what she was thinking. "Are you jealous?"

'What the hell kind of question is that?' Misaki thought angrily ,still refusing to look at him. She clenched her fists on her lap. 'You cannot get angry, Misaki. You are nothing but an unwanted wife.' She forced her raging heart to slow down before glancing up to meet his gaze.

"Why? I have no right to be jealous." She simply said with plain expression. Takumi frowned. "After all, I am your wife in name only…" Her voice trailed off as she looked away.

Takumi's smile disappeared and he can see the hurt in her eyes and in her voice. Before he could respond or comment, the waitress walked over.

"Are you ready to order?" She smiled.

Misaki shook her head. "No, thank you. I suddenly lost my appetite." The waitress frowned with puzzlement and turned to Takumi.

Takumi leaned back against his chair. "We are fine." He said keeping his eyes on Misaki. He handed the waitress the money for the drinks.

For the rest of the day, Misaki kept to herself ignoring Takumi. During the meeting, Takumi glanced over to Misaki a few times, but each time she was looking down and seems lost in her own thoughts.

Frustrated and angry, Takumi dropped Misaki off in front of the hotel.

"Be ready by 7 PM." He said as he drove off with screeches of tires.

Misaki watched as he drove off. At that point nothing mattered, she was hurt and disappointed.

Misaki didn't want to go to the diner party that they were invited to, but to refuse was not an option.

It was almost time for her to leave and she has less than an hour to get ready. She was still debating whether she should go or not, but was best to just go and see what happens because she knows what will happen if she chooses to not attend.

She reached for her silk, blue cocktail dress hanging in the closet. It was a spaghetti straps, short and elegant, but not slutty dress. She slid it on and zipped it up than she stepped in front of the mirror and glanced at her reflection. The thin material clung to her body, gracefully accenting her feminine curves. She wondered what Takumi would think of her.

When she got down to the lobby she was informed by one of the staffs that Takumi will be meeting with her at the party. He had a limo picked her up and dropped her off at the party. That pretty much ruined the evening. Cursing under her breath as she stepped out of the limo, she stood for a moment staring at the building. She took a deep breath and made her way inside.

Inside, Takumi was sitting at a table with a few of his old friends. Ignoring their teasing comments, he kept his eyes on the entrance.

"What happened to Vicky? I thought for sure she was the one."

As if sensing her presence, he turned toward the entrance. His heart thudded. He was taken by her beauty and didn't realize he was staring with jaw hanging.

Misaki could feel her cheeks reddened as all eyes were on her. Swallowing the lump in her throat she lifted her chin and stepped into the ballroom.

Takumi watched uneasily as one of the men approached her, and felt a particular satisfaction when she turned him away. Apparently, he was not the first, who'd failed to win her favor as others were lining up.

Misaki searched the crowd for Takumi, but couldn't see him. A handsome young man approached her with a charming smile, before she could react; she felt the warmth of a hand on her arm. She looked up, his tender gaze reaching inside her.

"Dance with me." He said. It wasn't a question.

Before Misaki could reply, she was swept into his arms, the tenderness of his touch softening her heart, melting her in his arms. She was no longer angry at him and all those hurtful feeling had washed away. She only embraced him closer, tighter, longing, depending, wishing they could stay like this forever, feeling the warmth of his body reach through the thin silk garment covering hers. They spent the rest of the evening in silent appreciation of one another's company.

* * *

Misaki stood by the big bay window of their suite staring out into the night. She didn't know how or when she got there, but she didn't care. The only thing in her mind was Takumi…

She drew a deep breath, feeling his lips brush lightly against her neck. He leaned closer, his warm breath warming the smooth skin of her neck. He drew the dress off her shoulders and down her arms. He placed a light kiss on her shoulder.

Misaki closed her eyes and leaned into him. Her body wanted him...begging, longing, and aching for his tender touch. She could feel her dress falls on her feet. His hand moved from her waist to the back of her shoulder as he turned her to face him. He pulled her closer and he kissed the nape of her neck to her jaw. Misaki gasped as a chill ran through her spine, than Takumi covered her lips with his, feeling her desire to have him.

Paralyzed, she hung there with his support while his mouth devoured hers, moving across her lips with a strange, tender hunger she'd never encountered before. It astounded her, enchanted her. So when his tongue slid between her lips, she opened wider to him, meeting his tongue with her own as they battle. He wound it in his, danced with it, and sucked it while he explored every nook of hers.

Sensation rolled inward like a tidal wave. Every movement of his devastating mouth and hands dragged her further in. She clung to him, kissing him back with forgotten passion till he groaned into her mouth.

Finally, he dragged his mouth free when they both needed air. "Tell me," he whispered huskily, touching his forehead to hers. "Please tell me to stop, Misaki…" He was pleading.

Breathing heavily while trying to catch her breathe, she frowned. Her desire for him was beyond anything she could control. She wants him and even if she wants to stop, she couldn't. Frowning with confusion, she met his gaze. She didn't want him to stop.

As if reading her mind, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly. She closed her eyes, surrendering to him. Keeping his mouth on hers, he picked her up in his arms and carried her toward the bed. He laid her down gently on the bed. He pulled away from her long enough to tear off his clothes. He kept his eyes on her and she couldn't look away. It was then when the realization struck him. He wanted her, body, heart, and soul.

As he climbed onto the bed and on top of her, reaching up her arms for him, accommodating her body to fit comfortably around his, easing up her hips so that he could slide his hands beneath her. He took his time to appreciate every part of her body this time. Misaki was lost in his spell. It was nothing like they had experiences before and Takumi vow this will not be the last time.

It was close to dawn when Takumi stared down at Misaki sleeping soundly next to him. Thinking back on how she reacted to his touches brought a smile to his face. The smile quickly replaced with a frown as he realized he had fallen in love with her. He reached down with one hand and pulled a smooth sheet of blankets to cover them.


	8. Chapter 8

**THE UNWANTED WIFE**

 **CHAPTER 8**

Misaki wasn't surprised when she didn't find Takumi in bed with her the next morning. Tomorrow they will fly back to England and everything will be back the same. She knew last night was another mistake because now she was falling too deep for him.

Late morning she heard a knock at her door. It was the clerk. He informed her of Takumi's message. Takumi had arranged the driver to take Misaki to meet him. Misaki was half nervous and excited at the same time. She didn't know what Takumi was up to.

Takumi was in Tiffany staring at the three rings setting on the counter in front of him. He had all three custom designed and was very pleased with each set. After last night it made him realize that he could not live without Misaki and wanted her to be his. She has a ring, but it was not his. He wanted to give her a ring that he designed.

"They are all beautiful." The clerk said. "Your lady is a very lucky woman, Mr. Walker." Takumi smiled. "When will she be here?"

"She should be here soon."

"Takumi?" A female voice question from behind. Both Takumi and the clerk turned to her. It was Vicky. She quickly rushed over and hugged him. "What a surprise!"

"Oh, you must be the lucky woman!" The clerk said with a bright smile.

Takumi was half annoyed and Vicky didn't give him a chance to say anything or make any corrections to the clerk that Vicky was not the woman.

In the meantime, the drive dropped off Misaki at Tiffany & Co. She could see Takumi through the glass window with his back toward her. She smiled and walked toward the entrance, but stopped after noticing he was not alone. Vicky!

Her heart dropped when she saw her picked out what appeared to be a ring. Has Takumi asked her to come here to ask for a divorce so he can marry Vicky? Why? Tears forming in her eyes and she became confused and hurt. Her knees weaken and she stared at the happy couple in front of her.

With tears streaming down her cheeks, she covered her mouth with her hand as she backed out of the store. As she was in such a hurry to get away she bumped into a customer and that was when Takumi turned and caught her eyes. Misaki kept on backing up and out of the store. She quickly walked toward the car and got in.

Vicky was satisfied with what was happening. She knew she was losing Takumi, but was glad it ended this way.

"I'll take this one." Takumi quickly said. "Have this send to me." He turned to Vicky and gave her a cold stare. "And she is not the one." He said sharply. "She will never be the one." He stormed off and out of the store.

"Takumi!" Vicky called after him.

By the time Takumi got out, Misaki was already gone. His phone ring when he got in his car.

"What is it?!" He answered. "I can't do this now. Fine!" He hung up and made a U turn. Misaki will have to wait. He will explain everything to her once he got back.

Seeing Takumi with Vicky was enough to break her. She had fought to have him by her side, fought to change his mind about her and yet it was not enough to win his heart. She's so tired and couldn't take this painful marriage any longer.

She laid out her suitcase on the bed, grabbed all her things and put them in. She stopped by the door and took one last glanced at the room where she thought she had one of the most wonderful nights with Takumi. Tears forming in her eyes, she took a deep breath and closed the door behind her and headed for the lobby.

Later Takumi came back to the hotel looking for Misaki. When he got to their room, all her things were gone. The front desk clerk informed him that she had check out earlier. He immediately rushed to the airport, hoping he would catch her before the flight takes off.

Misaki could hear the intercom announcing her flight will leave in about 10 minutes. Everyone was checking in at the gate. She grabbed her bag and headed toward the line.

When Takumi got to the airport, he searched for her, but couldn't find her. He finally saw her going through the gate and into the flight. He ran over, but it was too late and he couldn't purchase the ticket because the flight was full.

"Miss, where is this flight going?" He asked.

"Tokyo, Japan."

He frowned and slightly nodded. "Thank you." Feeling frustrated, he didn't know what to do. He had finally knows what he wants and he wanted her, but she's gone. He was afraid it may be too late because she chooses to go back to Japan and not their home in England.

* * *

It was a long flight and Misaki was exhausted. The taxi dropped her off at the front gate of her house. She stood for a moment looking at her house. Her real home. Taking in a deep breath she rang the bell.

The maid ran to the gate to see who it was. "Oh! Miss Misaki!" She said in surprise. She quickly opened the gate to let Misaki in.

She smiled weakly. "Good afternoon, Momo. Is Suzuna and…."

"Yes, yes, they are here. Come in." She helped Misaki with her suitcase.

Suzuna was half shocked and surprised to see Misaki show up. Shock because she didn't think Takumi would let her go anywhere and surprised that Misaki would actually leave. But she knew something was not right from the way Misaki was acting.

"What's wrong?" She finally asked when they were alone in the living room while the maid took her things to her old room.

Misaki couldn't hold back her tears anymore. Suzuna frowned and hugged her. She didn't know what had happened and she was sure it was bad for Misaki to break down like that.

"Shhh…" She rubbed her back trying to calm her down as she sobbed in her arms. "Whatever happened, everything will be alright. You can work it out." She whispered.

A moment later, Misaki pulled away from her sister and wiped her tears. She glanced at her sister with tears. "I can't do this anymore, Suzu-nee." She cried. "I'm so tired. I tried everything to make this marriage work, but nothing work." She covered her face and sobbed loudly. "I can't, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I failed you guys."

"Don't be." Her father said from behind. "You don't have to go back. Stay here."

"But you'll lose…" She started to say.

"That's not important." Misaki frowned at the answer. "The important thing is that you are happy. I'm sorry for putting you up to this." Misaki rushed to her father and hugged him. "They can have the company. We can start over." Misaki nodded.

Suzuna frown deepened. In a way, she was happy and she didn't care for the company. Her concern was her sister's feelings. She was sure Misaki had fallen in love with Takumi, it was why she was determined to find out what had happened. Last she check was they went on a business trip together.

Suzuna didn't waste her time getting an answer from the Walker's family. Misaki had already filed for a divorce with Takumi and Suzuna asked to deliver the paper to Takumi. When Suzuna got there, Takumi was nowhere to be found. She did, however, meet with Mr. Richard Walker and Gerald to withdrawal the partnership.

"I don't understand what you are saying, Suzuna." Old Walker frowned.

"It's simple." Suzuna said looking from Old Walker and Gerald. "We no longer wish to continue our business with you and have decided to pull out with a very reasonable amount of money." She pushed forward the paperwork.

After flipping through the papers, Old Walker looked at Gerald knowing there was more to it. It doesn't make any sense for the Ayuzawa to pull out because of the amount of benefit they were getting. And the offer for them to pull out was undeniable.

"Alright, but why pull out now when the business is going great? And between us, we are a family and I want what's best for my daughter-in-law's." He frowned.

"We won't be related much longer." Suzuna pulled out the brown folder and pushed it forward.

Gerald took the folder, opened it, read it and his head snapped up with shock.

"My sister had decided to file for a divorce." She said sharply. "She does not wish to see or speak with Takumi. Any question or concern, here's the contact information of her lawyer." Gerald couldn't speak. He didn't know how to react to the new. "There should be a statement signed by her and her lawyer as the witness that she doesn't want anything. All she asked was for Takumi to sign the paper."

Old Walker let out a deep breath with disappointment, but there was nothing he could do except to agree to their requests. "Alright, I will have my lawyer prepare the paperwork and the payment ready for you before you left to Japan." Suzuna nodded and stood up ready to leave.

Gerald put the papers back in the brown folder and also stood up.

"Can I have a word with you, Suzuna?" He said with a frown. Suzuna nodded and both headed to Gerald's office.

Once in his office, he asked Suzuna what was going on with Misaki and Takumi.

"I thought you can tell me that. Believe me; I am just as surprised and shocked as you." She said raising her hands. "All I want is for my sister to be happy and when she got home…"

"She's back in Japan?!" Gerald interrupted her. Suzuna nodded. "When?"

"About a week ago. Look, I don't know what the hell your brother did to her, but she was a wreck when she got home." He said, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what had happened, too." Feeling frustrated, he wondered if this is what Takumi wants. Had he finally decided that he doesn't want her? But he could've sworn Takumi love Misaki.

Suzuna stood up. "There is nothing I can do. I know this is hard for Misaki. Just give the paper to Takumi to sign." She walked toward the door. Before leaving she turned to Gerald and said, "Maybe this is for the best." And she left.

'What the hell, Takumi! You are holding a diamond in your hand but will just let it slip through your fingers?' Gerald became angry.

Takumi was glad to be home. Last minute problem with the business had held him back for another week in the States. He had been trying to call Misaki, but no answer. He tried calling Suzuna's and no answer either. When he got to the office straight from the airport, Gerald was waiting for him.

Takumi's eyes narrowed as Gerald stepped into his office. Gerald was holding something in his hand and he had his back toward him.

"Where have you been when you should be back a week ago?" Gerald asked without turning to look at his brother.

Right away, Takumi got irritated with the tone of voice Gerald was using. He knew something was up and it could be about Misaki.

"Last minute problems and I have to stay behind." He said tossing his coat on the chair. He walked over to his desk and took a seat. "You shouldn't be surprise because you know how these things can get at the last minute."

"Yes, but is it worth the risk of your marriage for it?" He said angrily and tossed the folder in front of Takumi.

Takumi rolled his eyes and shook his head thinking Gerald was overreacting. He grabbed the folder and start opening.

"I don't get you, Takumi." Gerald said raising his voice. "I thought you love her. Well, at least that's what I see and I guess I'm wrong."

Takumi pulled out the documents and went pale after reading the headline - Divorce Agreement.

"Did you ask for this?" Takumi didn't answer because he was still shocked and paralyzed by the headline. "Did you do something to hurt her for her to ask for a divorce?!" Gerald now pacing the room with anger. "You know what? I don't care anymore!" He suddenly said. "Like Suzuna said, maybe this is the best thing to do. Now you can finally be free to do what you want." Without another word, he stormed out of Takumi's office.

Takumi didn't care what his brother has to say. The minute he saw the document, he didn't hear a single word Gerald was saying. He was too shocked and didn't think Misaki could ask for a divorce of all things. He'd thought she loved him. Was he wrong? Did he push it too far? Yes, there was a little misunderstanding about the whole Vicky things, but all he needed to do was explain it to her. He somehow think it's not going to help him out of this situation now.

He pulled out a small velvet box and placed it in front of him. He stared at it for a moment before flipping it open. The special ring that he had personally designed for her, what is he going to do now that the owner is gone?

 **A/N:** Sorry for being gone for so long. When you live in a state that is flooding, life is hard. There is one more chapter as a final one then this story is coming to an end. I want to take a break from the fanfiction world for awhile so I decided to finish posting this story today. Look forward for the final chapter later on tonight. Just another thing, all my unfinished/discontinued stories had been deleted for now if some of you are wondering why it's gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**THE UNWANTED WIFE**

 **CHAPTER 9**

"Mr. Takumi Walker won't sign the paper unless you go get your things. He request that you go there personally."

Misaki stared at her lawyer with disbelieve. Why did he make such request? It shouldn't be a problem because she didn't ask for anything. He should rush it so he can marry Vicky. After all, took him long enough to leave the States. Probably planning their wedding. She thought bitterly.

"I don't see why I should go. I can send someone to pick them up." She said bitterly.

"I'd say to just go and get your thing so this can be done with, Misa." Suzuna said, walking up to her and stood beside her.

"I don't want to go. I don't want to see him." She said.

"Mr. Takumi Walker also asked me to give you this." Her lawyer said and gave her an envelope.

Misaki frowned and took the envelope. She held it in front of her staring at it and afraid to open it. Afraid that whatever was in there will hurt her even more. Maybe a wedding invitation? The thought of it was too painful for her to bear. Trying so hard to contain herself but she could feel her hands shaking.

Her lawyer stood up. "He has the right to request. If you want this to be over quickly, you should just go and get your things." He grabbed his things. "Contact me if you need me."

Misaki nodded and stood up.

"I'll walk you out." Suzuna said to the lawyer.

Holding the envelope in her hand, she watched her lawyer leaves with her sister. Looking down at the envelope in her hand, she hesitated before opening it. The paper contained only one line that read:

'If you desperately want this divorce, come get your things and I'll gladly sign your divorce paper.'

Bastard! Angried, she crumpled the paper and threw it across the room. 'My divorce paper?' She didn't want this divorce.

Suzuna walked in and saw the crumpled paper by the couch. "What's wrong?" Misaki didn't answer but pouted. Suzuna grabbed Misaki shoulder and turned her around. "Listen sis, I understand it's hard for you." She looked at her with a frown. "Maybe it's time for you to talk to him." Misaki opened her mouth to protest. "And," She continued before Misaki could protest. "And maybe what you think is not what it seems like." She squeezed Misaki's shoulders and smile warmly before leaving.

Misaki frowned. She knew what Takumi wanted and that's a divorce. Maybe Suzuna is right; she should go and confront him. Besides, she has no other option it is the only way he will sign the paper. She might as well go and get this over with.

* * *

For a long moment, Misaki stood at the front entrance and stared at the house. When she got on that plane at the States, she didn't think she would step back into this house. With so many memories, she couldn't bear to set her foot here.

Satsuki saw Misaki and rushed to her. "Oh, Mrs. Misaki!" She hugged Misaki with excitement. "I am so happy to see you." She said before pulling away and looked at Misaki. "Where have you been? I thought you would come back with Mr. Takumi." Misaki smiled weakly not knowing what to say.

As if sensing him, she glanced up and saw Takumi stood by the entrance. Their eyes locked. Misaki didn't know how to react, with a mixture of happy but also hurt. She also noticed something difference in him, the way he looked at her.

Misaki turned back to Satsuki and smiled. "I am happy to see you, too." She swallowed a lump in her throat. "But I'm here to get my things." She said shifting her eyes to Takumi who still has his eyes on her this whole time.

She slowed made her way up the steps and stopped in front of him. She glanced up and met his gaze. They stood there for a moment in silence. Either was afraid to say anything to each other.

"D-Do you have the paper ready?" Misaki choked out.

Takumi frowned from hearing her question. He kept his gaze on her as if trying to read her. "Yes." He said and walked back into the house.

Misaki frowned and in a way she was disappointed. But why should she because she knew all along he wanted a divorce. He didn't want this marriage and he made that very clear the day of the wedding. She then followed him to the study.

Takumi grabbed the white envelope on his desk. He stood there for a moment staring at it while Misaki waited by the door. He let out a deep breath and turned to her. Without a word, he handed her the envelope.

Misaki stared at the envelope in his hand. Her heart pounding against her chest, she didn't know what to do. Is this what she wants? Can she leave him? Is this actually happening? Are they finally going to be divorce and go their separate ways? Tears forming in her eyes, she reached for the envelope with shaky hand. It was what he wants. She kept reminding herself and took the envelope.

She quickly turned toward the door. "I'll get my things." She couldn't look at him any longer without breaking down. She didn't want him to see or know how much she loved him.

"I was wrong." He said before she could leave. "I didn't think there was such a woman in this world that would love me for who I am and not because of my money or my job, until I met you." Misaki stood frozen in place. "I never thought I could love anyone. I didn't think there is such thing as happily married."

Before Misaki could react, he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Misaki sucked in her breath in surprised. "Why?" He whispered, holding her close. "Just when I finally believe it could happen to me, everything falls apart."

Tearing rolling down her cheeks. "Because you didn't want it." She said softly.

"How do you know I didn't want it?"

"Yes, you want it." She said with tears. "But just not with me."

He shook his head and hugged her tightly. "No. You are the only woman I want."

"Please…" She cried. "Don't make this any harder for me." She whispered. "I have nothing but to wish you and Vicky happiness."

"I don't want Vicky." He said turning her to him and wiped the tears from her face. "It is you I want. I asked you to meet me at the jewelry store because I have picked this out for you." He reached into his pocket and brought out a small black velvet box.

"But Vicky…"

He shook his head. "She just happened to be there. You left before I could explain."

Still having a hard time believing him. "But why didn't you…"

"I came after you, but there was a problem with the business and I have to stay behind." Misaki frowned and shook her head. He didn't want to lose her, so he grabbed her and hold her tight. "What can I do to prove to you that I truly…love you." He cupped her face in his hand. "I couldn't bear losing you. I love you Misaki and only you. Don't go." He said with tears. "Stay with me. Please."

Misaki was overwhelmed and didn't know what to say. Was she dreaming? This was what she wanted all along for him to return her love.

She slowly nodded.

He leaned forward and kissed her. It was a kiss which spoke more of caring than of need. She returned his kiss, giving herself once again to him.

Takumi didn't think Misaki would forgive him, but she did. The paper that he had handed to her was never sign. Now that he has her, he refused to give her up.

* * *

 **A/N:** This is it my fellow supporters. Thank you for still continuing on reading this story. I am planning on going back to all my previous chapters and fix some of the messy verbs. Thank you for reading this story when the grammars and everything is so messy xD I, however, don't plan on making any epilogue for this story and leave the ending like this. I will leave the (happy) ending of their married life after for you guys to image ;D


End file.
